Corey and Laney Love Story
by AvrilLavigneFan2001
Summary: Corey had feelings for Laney since the kiss they had at New Years, and Laney had feelings for Corey from the beginning of their friendship. They try to confess to each other, which they are waiting for the right time to say. Will they confess or be oblivious to each other? Rated T for swearing, mild sexual content, violence and more in later chapters! *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1: Alone Time

**Chapter 1: Alone Time**

A typical red-haired girl, who was always sarcastic and tough but also full of love in the inside. Laney was sitting on the Groj stage along with Kin and Kon who was doing their own thing. Kin was making lemonade to be right this time while Kon was trying to sniff for food to eat. Corey unexpectedly appeared in the garage with a massive smile on his face. Laney had sighed dreamily and thought in her mind,_ 'As soon as I saw him, my heart skipped a beat. Seeing his beautiful face in the shining sun just made me want to be with him more.' _Corey went over to Laney and wrapped his arm around her shoulder giving her a smile which caused her to blush. They were like that for a minute until Kon went to Corey and Laney waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hello anyone in there?" Kon kept waving his hand in front of them for a while until they snapped back. "I think we broke Corey and Laney."

"Oh sorry I was just... er..." Corey was blushing darkly. Corey then said into his normal mood, "You know what. How about we all have a break for today from band practice." Corey suggested while scratching his neck while Kin and Kon smiled.

"Wicked!" They twins said at the same time, high fiving each other. The two brother's had left the garage, just leaving Corey and Laney alone.

"So Core what do you wanna do?" Laney asked her best friend.

"Actually Lanes, I got to do my maths homework." Corey rolled his eyes.

"What kinda of math." Laney asked.

"Ratios!" Corey groaned because of him hating Ratios.

"I'm good at Ratio's so I would be happy to help you!" Laney smiled.

"Thanks Lanes!" Corey bear hugged Laney with her blushing,

***WICKED COOL TRANSITION***

"Then that's your answer." Laney explained.

"Wow thanks Lanes, now I completely get Ratio's. What would I do without you?" Corey slowly moved his arm around her shoulder while blushing.

"Why are you blushing." Corey smirked as Laney's skin turned more red.

"Um skin condition." Laney lied.

"Oh really." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok ok, since you help me you have to do something for me." Laney smiled evilly of what Corey said.

"Ok, how about you take me on a date?" Laney saw Corey blushing. He had feelings for Laney since he and her kissed by accident.

"Fine by me. How about the fair?" Corey asked Laney.

"Awesome Core, this is going to be awesome." Laney was laughing hugging Corey tightly.

"Yeah. Just me and you!" Corey smiled dreamily as they let go off the embrace and got ready for the fair.

* * *

They had arrived to the funfair where Laney was about to take out her money until Corey slapped the wallet, so Laney wouldn't have to open it again.

"Core what was that for!?" exclaimed Laney.

"Oh sorry Laney, it's just that...I'll pay for the both of us, just thanking you for helping me with my maths homework and also the crazy plans I got!" Corey scratched his neck while Laney was blushing as red as an apple.

"T-thanks Core, but seriously you don't have to pay. You already took me to the funfair, so lets just have some fun" Laney excitedly said.

"But your a girl and I'm a boy, so yh?" Corey explained very little. He was giving Laney a puppy face stare which brought out his sapphire blue eyes, she couldn't bare it so she just sighed and gave up.

"Ok Mr Oblivious, you win with that face! It is adorable!" Laney gushed pinching Corey's cheeks while he was blushing bright pink.

"Yay! Hey wait a minute, since when I'm oblivious." Corey playfully arguing with his best friend.

"I'll tell you soon." Laney walked faster as Corey caught up with her.

"Tell me what soon?" Corey asked finally caught up.

"Oh nothing really?" Laney shrugged her shoulders as the two best friends arrived at the paying stand.

"Two please Barney?" Corey asked Barney.

"Oh it's Corey Riffin with his girlfriend!" Corey and Laney looked at each other blushing.

"So how much would it be Barney?" The young teenager asked.

"You know what! Since you had saved my gym, my hipster shop and the world I will let you both in for free. And I think use two are adorable and just got together after the world ended since everyone is gossiping about it. So here." Barney explained while giving the tickets to the two teens.

"Thanks Barney, but me and Laney aren't together."

"Oh, well I hope use two have fun." Barney smiled at them.

"Thanks Barney and thanks for te tickets." Corey held Laney's hand running. "Come on Lanes!"

* * *

**AN: I know this story was originally going to be posted yesterday but it was really late here, but BOOM got chapter 1 done! I will try to upload a chapter at least twice a week or maybe one if I'm really busy.**  
**So how will the fair go?**


	2. Chapter 2: Funfair

**AN:OMG FOUR FAVES AND FOUR FOLLOWERS ON ONE CHAPTER! USE GUYS ARE AMAZING! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Funfair**

Corey and Laney was exploring around the fun fair thinking of what ride to go on first. Laney's eyes had widened of what ride she wants to go on first.

"Hey Corey, how about the vomit comet?" Laney suggested, pointing at the ride.

"Lanes, do you realize how fast that ride is?! It's about more faster than the sound of light." Corey complained.

"Come on Core please!" Laney was giving Corey puppy face.

"No Laney, how about the Ferris wheel?" Corey suggested. Laney was thinking about her and Corey together on the Ferris wheel, Laney was smiling dreamily as Corey was clicking his fingers near Laney's face.

"Lanes, Lanes, Lanes!" Corey kept calling her name over and over again.

"Laney!" Corey shouted in her face as she snapped back to normal.

"Oh sorry Core!" Laney hesitated while blushing dark red of embarrassment.

"It's ok man, classic Lanes." Laney smiled after Corey's comment. Corey and Laney had went to the Ferris wheel, which meant they were the only two there. They both got on the Ferris, as they were sitting on the Ferris wheel, they had felt the wind blowing into their faces. It was quite for a minute as Laney started moving her hand slightly towards Corey's hand. Corey had placed his hand on Laney's, as they were locking their hands together gazing into each other's eyes for a minute.

"This is amazing, I wish this moment never end." Corey whispered to Laney.

"Shhh, it won't." Laney placed her index finger on Corey's lips and slowly leaned in. The two young teenagers slowly leaned into each other faces, and they leaned in slower and slower. At the end of the ride, Corey's and Laney's faces were millimetres away from kissing when a lady when towards their faces and told them the ride was over. They both got of the rides and went to get something to eat.

"So what do you want to eat Laney?" Corey asked.

"Ummm how about Cotton Candy." Laney's eyes had turned into sparks while Corey was blushing, scratching the back of his neck. They both remembered the kiss they had with the cotton candy at New Year's Eve.

"Cool, I remembered we kissed by accident because of the cotton Candy flying through the sky." Corey had chuckled to himself while Laney was blushing deeply.

"Huh good times." Corey sighed happily while Laney blushed even more darker. They both went to the stand where the Cotton Candy was.

"Two please!" Corey put up two fingers as the person inside the stand was making to Cotton Candy.

"That would be 4 dollars please." The boy inside the stand said as Corey gave the money to him.

"Here you go." The guy handed two Cotton Candy's to Corey.

"Thanks." Corey politely said. He gave Laney her Cotton Candy while she digged into her cotton candy. 10 minutes later, they both sat down on the bench feeling full up from the Cotton Candy they had just ate.

"Hey Lanes, you have a bit of Cotton Candy hanging out of your lip." Corey told her.

"Huh where?" Laney said confusingly.

"Right there!" Corey put his lips onto Laney's as her eyes widened in shocked but enjoyed it. She didn't know what to do in a kiss, so she had wrapped her arms around his neck while Corey put his hands on Laney's waist. They had parted after the kiss with smiles on their faces, Laney had fainted into Corey's arms. When the minute passed, Laney woke up laying on Corey's lap feeling dizzy.

"W-what happened?" Laney woke up feeling confused.

"You fainted when I kissed you." Corey explained.

"Y-you kis-s-ed me?" Laney stuttered while replying to Corey, as Corey nodded.

"Sorry, its just that I really like you Laney, I've liked you for months after that kiss and if you I want us to be more than friends." Corey confessed blushing as Laney looked down at the ground with a sorrow expression.

"What's wrong Lanes?" Laney had tears running down from her eyes.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What's wrong with Laney?**

**Would Laney want to be more than friends with Corey?**

**Find out soon. Thanks again guys! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**Chapter 3: Questions**

Laney had tears leaking down from her eyes which made Corey even more concerned. Corey wrapped his arm around Laney as she cried onto his shoulder, making his top wet from the tears.

"Shhhh let it out Lanes." Corey whispered softly while rubbing her back as Laney kept cuddling Corey more tightly while nuzzling her face to his neck. After a couple of minutes, Corey got rid of the tears coming down from her eyes.

"Lanes, please tell me what's wrong? I hate seeing you like this." Corey had looked into her dark emerald eyes as she gazed into his dark sapphire eyes.

"Core the truth is... I feel the same way but." Laney paused her sentence as Corey butted in.

"But what?" Corey asked.

"I'm just worried that the twins will find out and the band will split up." Laney sighed as Corey put his hand on top of hers.

"Then they won't have to know. It will just be between the two of us." Corey smiled.

"Well ok but if your crazy plan get's out of hand then were dead!" Laney replied as Corey kissed her cheek.

"It won't get out of hand." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"Want to go to the park?" Corey asked his secret girlfriend.

"Sure!" Laney said cheerfully holding Corey's hand. They had left the fair hand in hand smiling. About 20 minutes later, they had arrived at the park, where they layed on the fresh green grass holding each other's hand. It was a calm night were the young happy couple kept staring into each other's eyes every minute.

"So Core, when did you start liking me?" The red-haired girl asked.

"Hmmmm I think it's when we kissed at the New Years Party." Corey smiled, remembering when he and Laney kissed when cotton candy got in the way.

"So why do you like me or shall I say love me?" Laney smiled as Corey blushed like Laney's hair colour.

"I don't know, you're not like any other girl that I know. Your smart, kind, a fantastic bass player, beautiful and there for the band when we need you. I don't know what I would do without you Lanes." Corey confessed while Laney had happy tears coming down. They both sat up as Corey grabbed both of Laney's hands and kissed her on the lips again. The two teenagers had gotten up from the fresh green grass holding hands going to Corey's garage. On the way, they were talking and giggling about things in life.

"And then I laughed so hard that milk came out of my nose!" Laney laughed into bits. Corey was doing the same thing.

"Oh Lanes, you crack me up!" Corey was still laughing as Laney started to shiver with her face being ice blue.

"Oh My Groj! Lanes your face is blue. Your cold! We need to get you inside fast before you freeze to death!" Laney's face was light blue like Corey's hair colour. After a while, Laney started sneezing a lot while her temperature was burning up. Meanwhile, Corey had given Laney his jumper for her not to freeze with him wearing his white long sleeved t-shirt underneath his jumper. Not only Laney's face turned blue, but it had turned red from blushing because she was wearing Corey's favourite jumper.

"Oh thank god your face isn't blue. I started to panic. Lanes don't scare me like that again because I thought I was gonna lose my one and only Lanes in my arms." Corey had cuddled Laney tighter which had caused her face to burn up more due to Corey calling her his Lanes. They had both arrived at Corey's garage as he slowly opened the garage door with nobody inside. It was dead silence, even Trina wasn't here to shout at Mina or squeal over Nick Mallory. The couple slowly walked inside where it was dark and dim. Corey went towards the light and tuned up the brightness inside.

"UGH COREY, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING MY BEAUTY SLEEP, I DON'T NEED YOU AND LAMEY TO RUIN MY SLEEP!" The pink haired girl shouted at Corey and Laney as Laney was about to attack Trina.

"LET ME OUTTA, LET ME OUTTA!" Laney was screaming in rage at Trina while Corey was holding onto her.

"Let me go Core!" Laney shouted with her eyes changing from emerald-green to fiery red. Meanwhile, Corey was still holding onto Laney.

"Not gonna happen Lanes, please calm down. I will keep holding onto you until you calm yourself down." Corey tried calming Laney down with her eyes changing back to the colour it was originally. Trina had slammed the door behind her going to bed.

"I'm sorry Core, it's just Trina annoys me so much!" Laney was cuddling onto Corey with him wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry Lanes, how about we watch a movie to get things of our minds." Corey suggested as Laney smiled with joy. Corey had let go off Laney and looked for a DVD that he loves the most while his girlfriend doesn't like.

"How about The Bubble Bunch Band The Movie!" Corey said coming down the stairs.

"Corey, I know you like it but I'm not a fan of it!" Corey had felt heartbroken and made a puppy face making his blue eyes sparkle.

"Pretty please?!" Corey said in a squeaky voice as Laney rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fine, just because of your adorable eyes!" Corey squealed in excitement and rapidly entered the DVD inside the player.

"Core, you can be such a dork sometimes but that's what I like about you." Laney smiled kissing Corey's cheek.

"Wait you like me for being a dork?" Corey questioned his girlfriend.

"No Core, I like you for your stupidity." Laney said sarcastically. "Of course I like you as a dork. There's many things I like about you." Laney blushed a bit.

"Like what Lanes?" Corey said.

"I just love your passion for music and our band, your certainly adorable with or without your beanie and your wonderful to be with." Laney complimented Corey which caused him to blush dark red and wrapped his arm around Laney. Laney snuggled up to Corey putting her head on his chest feeling comfortable and sleepy. Corey kissed Laney's forehead and stroked her red hair.

"Goodnight Lanes." Corey had fell a sleep with her.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Longest chapter I've written so far! **

**Corey and Laney are finally a couple and is happy.**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Will they be able to keep their secret any longer?**

**I would like to thank use guys for favouriting, reviewing and following my story! Use guys are all awesome in my books. If I get at 10 faves, followers or reviews I will consider putting up the CinderLaney story up early. =P Thankyou for being awesome.**

**New chapter coming soon guys. Bye =)**


	4. Chapter 4: Movies

**Chapter 4: Movies**

The young couple was just on couch sleeping with Laney sleeping on Corey's chest while his arm is around Laney's waist. Laney slowly got up by not waking up Corey when she realized she was in his arms all night.

"W-what happened?" Laney asked herself as she started to feel someone touching her hair. Laney startled a bit, but when she turned around it was Corey.

"Morning Lanes!" Corey kissed Laney's cheek as Corey smiled at her.

"Morning Core!" Laney said to her boyfriend hugging him.

"Umm Core not to beak the romantic moment but what time is it?" Laney asked.

"It's 11:40 why?" Corey got his phone and told Laney the time.

"Oh ok." Laney shrugged her shoulders as Corey scooted closer to Laney.

"You know, I can cancel band practice and we can spend the whole day together, how bout that?" Corey flirted with Laney as she blushed dark red.

"Ok, and how about you stop being so cute!" Laney touched Corey's nose while he was smiling dreamily.

"Ok, Ill tell Kin and Kon band practice is off today and we can get down to business!" Corey smiled while texting the twins. A minute later, a message from Kin and Kon arrived.

"I got a text from Kin and Kon and they said 'that's ok we have to clean our bedroom today anyways." Corey read the message as they both smiled.

"So, want to go to your house?" Corey suggested as Laney put her hand on her elbow looking nervous.

"What's wrong Lanes?" Corey looked concerned and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's my family." Laney looked at the ground as sweat was dripping from her forehead.

"What about them?" Corey said.

"Ever since I was an only child for 13 years, they would always spoil me with gifts and girly things, it's not that I don't like it, it's just I want them to know I'm not their little girl anymore, and always treat me like one." Laney said sighing as Corey wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you sad that you don't have a sister or a brother?" Corey added to the conversation.

"Well I do want a brother or a sister but I don't like being spoiled because all of the kids would always bully me." Laney had a sad look on her face which concerned Corey even more that she was bullied for being an only child.

"I'm sorry Lanes." Corey apologised as she went over to Corey hugging him.

"Thanks for understanding Core." Laney smiled because she was safe inside Corey's arms.

"It's no problem Lanes, so you ready to go?" Corey put his hand out as she looked slightly nervous, but smiled.

"Ok, let's go." Laney grabbed Corey's hand and the happy couple went to Laney's house.

***Laney's House Transition***

The couple had arrived at Laney's house, the house was huge with red paint on the walls, 3 windows upstairs and two downstairs.

"Wow Lanes, your house is massive!" Corey's eyes had widened.

"I know, sorry if my parents are over protective." Laney warned Corey as she knocked on the door to see if their mum and dad is in. The two Penn parents answered the door with Laney's mum having red hair, brown eyes and is wearing a pink dress with poker dots. Her dad has blonde hair with green eyes and is wearing blue trousers with a white t-shirt.

"Laney-kins!" Their mum and dad squealed and hugged Laney, making Laney claustrophobic due to her not having enough air.

"Mum...Dad...I can't breathe!" Laney's face was turning darker red than usual when she blushes. Laney's mum and dad dropped here giving her some air.

"Oh Laney, we were worried about you, you were gone all night that we called the police!" Her mum explained.

"You called the police!" Laney screamed as her dad chuckled.

"Were joking princess, but you need to call us or text us if your going out." Laney's dad said.

"I sent use guys a text!" Laney said as Laney's mum got her bag looking for her phone. Mrs Penn got her phone out and read the text.

"Oh sorry honey, anyways who is this!" Mrs Penn smiled and went towards Corey.

"Your Cody right?" Laney's mum pointed out as Corey told her the right name.

"Ummm its Corey, and its a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Penn." Corey took out his hand and shook Mr and Mrs Penn's hand.

"My what a gentlemen, Laney you should be dating this gentlemen!" Her mum gasped as Corey and Laney blushed.

"Umm actually we are dating." Corey said as the two parents smiled that it hurt their cheeks.

"My little girl is growing up!" Her father said.

"Whilst you look at the time, we need to write song lyrics for our band. Come on Core!" Laney and Corey went upstairs to Laney's bedroom.

"Oh our little girl's growing up!" Laney's mum hugged her husband with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Why did you wanted to go upstairs right away?" The blue haired boy asked.

"It was so I can get away from my parents." Laney said.

"Ok, don't freak out but.." Laney opened her door which had a lot of pink and teddy bears.

"WOW Your room is... AWESOME!" Corey's eyes is wide opened and went into her room.

"It is?" Laney said surprisingly.

"Uh yh, look you have video games, and a cool room!" Corey said smiling.

"Wow thanks Core." Laney smiled.

"Want to go into the cinema!" Laney suggested.

"Ok, wait you have a cinema?" Corey said.

"Yh, my family's rich. Wish I wasn't." Laney said.

"Are you kidding you got some comfy sofa!" Corey jumped onto the sofa as Laney rolled her eyes.

"Come on Lanes, you can cuddle into my arms." Corey patted the sofa as Laney went running to the sofa. When she went to the sofa she crawled to Corey's arms putting her head on his chest while he put his hand on her waist. They had put on a movie called The Fault In Our Stars about a girl who has cancer and falls in love with a boy with a cyborg leg. They had both enjoyed the movie they were watching. Laney looked up at Corey who was too oblivious to know Laney was staring into his dark blue eyes.

"I feel so loved! Got the greatest boyfriend in the world also in the coolest band!" Laney confessed while Corey blushed smiling.

"I feel the same way." Corey said locking his fingers with Laney's, staring deeply into her dark green eyes.

"Hey, thanks for not exaggerating about my room." Laney thanked Corey.

"It's no problem Lanes, band practice tomorrow?" Corey asked.

"Definitely!" Laney smiled hugging Corey goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow!" Corey left Laney's house as she closed the door behind her.

Laney went upstairs to her bedroom and landed on her bed smiling dreamily while sighing with happiness.

"I knew I would catch your heart." Laney said to herself.

"Outta girl, you told him and use are happy together!" Laney's heart said.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I was really bored so I decided to post a chapter of Corey and Laney's Love Story. I promise next chapter Kin and Kon will be in it and I might add Trina in it if I feel like. If use guys have any ideas you want me to add into my story go ahead! Type it in the reviews! =) I hope use guys enjoyed this chapter. New chapter of Experience will come out tomorrow (for those who hasn't read it yet, I hope you do get the chance to read it) Thanks for reading this chapter! Bye =)**


	5. Chapter 5: Flirting

**Chapter 5: Flirting**

The next day, Laney came round Corey's house a little bit earlier so they can concentrate getting lyrics instead of stealing them from Trina's diary.

All Of Me by John Legend (Don't own this song)

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

"Aww Core that was beautiful, I didn't know you had that much passion for love." Laney said having tears of joy in her eyes.

"It's not finished yet Lanes, I still got a lot more to write." Corey explained.

"Ok so are we going to use it for our gig?" Laney asked the frontman.

"Well maybe fella, depending if Kin or Kon finds out." Corey stroked Laney's hair as they heard a knock on the garage.

"That must be Kin and Kon. Remember were not you know what." Corey warned Laney by winking at her. Corey went to the garage door and opened it where Kin and Kon was excited.

"Hey dudes!" Corey said to the twins.

"Hey Core." Kin said as the brothers entered the garage.

"So what have use guys been doing while we were busy?" Kin asked the couple as the both blushed.

"Well we have been chilling out." Corey said without being nervous.

"Are you sure use guys weren't going to the fun fair and kissing?" Kin asked as they both turned more red.

"No dude, we were just chilling watching movies." Corey shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok enough about us, let's get jamming!" Laney said with enthusiastic.

***Wicked Cool Transition***

Band practice almost ended as Laney played the last bit of her bass.

"Great work guys!" Corey screamed in excitement.

"How about use guys take a break for a bit, while me and Lanes think of new ways to get Trina to go diary?" Corey said laying on the couch. He wanted to take a break so he can have some alone time with Laney right now.

"Ok, will be back in 20 minutes." Kin said as Kin and Kon both left the garage to get something to eat. Corey went towards Laney to kiss her on the lips but Laney pushed back.

"Core! What happens if the twins see us kissing?" Laney said to her boyfriend.

"Maybe your right Lanes, I'll see if they left." Corey said as he went to the window seeing if the twins went.

"Yep they're gone." Corey said as Laney sighed with relief. Laney smiled with joy and cuddled into Corey's arms.

"I couldn't survive 5 minutes with hugging you. Your like a cuddly teddy bear." Corey said stroking Laney's soft red hair.

"Me too, I thought I was gonna lose it for a second." Laney said gazing into Corey's eyes. The young couple still had their embrace for a couple of minutes until they let go.

"We better work on the song before the twins come back." Laney said letting go off Corey.

"Yh." Core agreed with Laney.

***Will there secret be safe***

Laney was concentrating getting the lyrics done while Corey kept staring at her.

"Um Core your suppose to help me with the lyrics." Laney said while a love struck Corey kept staring at her.

"Have I ever told you, you have the most adorable smile ever!" Corey complimented Laney while she was blushing and giggling at the same time.

"Core stop with your flirty lines." Laney couldn't control her laughing.

"How can I stop flirting with the most beautiful girl in the world?" Corey flirted more.

"You think I'm the most beautiful girl in the world?" Laney asked her oblivious boyfriend.

"Well yh, if I didn't say that I wouldn't be dating you." Corey said. Laney started kissing Corey's cheek as Corey put his lips on hers. Laney started stroking Corey's hair which made his beanie fall, and for the first time in their secret relationship they started making out. What the rock star couple didn't notice was someone filming them kissing.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Someone knows about Corey and Laney's relationship?**

**Who filmed it?**

**Sorry if this chapter was short and rushed.**

**ALF2001 Out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Who Did It?

**AN: Hey guys, wassup I'm sorry for not posting a chapter on Wednesday. As you can see I have changed this story to Rated T because of a lot swearing, threats and more. I am not sure how many chapters there is gonna be in this story , and I am still working on Alternate Universe Of Grojband. I hope it will be posted by next week.**

**Thankyou for over 1,000 views on this story! Use guys are all awesome in my books. =)**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER COTAINS A LOT OF SWEARING! DON'T LIKE SWEARING DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Who Did It?**

The couple was so in love that they didn't even notice that Trina was filming the two love birds kissing.

"Grojband is so over!" Trina said to her slave.

"Umm Trina why are you filming them?" Mina asked.

"If I can't love, Corey can't have love!" Trina screamed angrily.

"Trina, I don't think I want to ruin Corey and Laney's relationship." Mina said quietly.

"We do things my way, but since I'm the most popular girl in the 11th grade we do things my way! Got it!" Trina screamed in Mina's face, as she starts having tears roll down from her eye but wiped them away, and got angry at Trina.

"You know what Trina. You are a bitch! The biggest bitch in the world! I am sick and tired of doing your crap around here, and abusing me for years. How about you leave your brother alone and let him be happy with Laney! Oh and p.s. my real name is Bernadette not Mina. Also stay the fuck away from Corey, his band and my sister!" Mina snapped at Trina who had a shocked face, because of Mina standing up for herself.

"Fine be alone then!" Trina shouted.

"I won't be the one who will be alone!" Mina shouted back.

"Fine I don't need Mina anyways. I got friends." Trina said to herself. Trina kept filming Corey and Laney making out.

Meanwhile, Corey and Laney had stopped kissing, as they saw Mina storm out of the door. Corey had gotten up and grabbed Mina's arm.

"Mina, what's going on?" Corey said looking into her teal eyes.

"My names Bernadette, and your sister is such a brat!" Mina face had turned red because of anger.

"Wow, you really know how to stand up for yourself Bernadette." Corey chuckled to himself, as Mina blushed a bit. **(AN: Mina don't have a crush on Corey)**

"Thanks Corey. Also thanks for respecting my name, and I hope you and Laney are happy with each other." Mina said smiling at the couple who were holding hands.

"Thanks." Corey smiled.

"See use later." Mina had left the Riffin garage. It was an awkard silence between Corey and Laney.

"Well I got to go now because of my parents." Laney said playfully rolling her eyes.

"Ok I'll see ya later Lanes." Corey had hugged Laney stroking her fire truck hair.

"Bye Core." Laney smiled leaving Corey's garage.

***LOVEY DOVEY TRANSITION***

The next day, Corey and Laney were holding hands, as they walked in the garage were they saw Kin and Kon glaring at Corey and Laney angrily.

"Um did we enter at the wrong time?" Corey looked at Laney.

"Guys what the fuck!" Kin sweared at the confused couple.

"What did we do?" Corey asked.

"Why did you not tell us use were dating?" Kon said.

"Wait, how did you know were dating!?" Corey said.

"We watched it on ITube** (YouTube).**" Kin explained.

"By who?" Laney said.

"By someone named Pinkriffin1998" Kon said crossing his arms.

"But who would... 'gasp' Trina!" Corey said figuring out it was Trina.

"Where is that pink haired bitch!" Laney screamed in anger while Corey was holding her back.

"Lanes there's no point of fighting it. I wouldn't think that many watch it." Corey said feeling calm about this situation.

"Actually it's over 1,000 views." Kin showed his phone at Corey and Laney, as the couple had a shocked face, but Laney's face was angry.

"What the fuck! Trina is so dead!" Laney cussed so much.

"Oh so you watched the video I put up?" Trina said coming down the stairs. Laney was ready to attack Trina as she felt Corey holding her back with Kin and Kon.

"I'm going to kill you, you bitch!" Laney found it tougher to attack Trina, because of Corey,Kin and Kon holding her back.

"Laney, its not worth fighting for." Kin said still trying to hold her back.

"Yes it is, now let me go!" Laney screamed, as Corey let her go and went to her face to face kissing her on the lips to keep her calm.

"There's nothing to fight about Lanes." Corey looked into her eyes which had tears coming from her eyes, as Corey was hugging her. She cried on Corey's chest making her feel more calm and less angry.

"You ok?" Corey said.

"Yh." Laney smiled a bit.

"Are use guys mad at us for being a couple?" Corey turned to Kin and Kon.

"Well we are mad at use for not telling us, but we are so stoked that use become a couple!" Kin said high fiving his brother.

"So use guys aren't mad at us." Laney asked the twins.

"Are you kidding, we wanted use guys to be together since forever!" Kon cuddled Corey and Laney which caused them not being able to breath.

"Um dude, we can't breath." Corey said which caused him to drop them.

"Sorry man!" Kon said scratching the back of his neck.

"It's ok." Laney said brushing her self.

"So friends." Corey said having hope in his eyes.

"The best!" Kin said, as Grojband high fived each other.

"Lets celebrate Corey and Laney's relationship!" Kon said, and they all left the garage.

* * *

**AN: I hope use enjoyed this chapter!**

**K****in and Kon found out Corey's and Laney's relationship, but excepts them.**

**Mina finally standed up for herself to Trina.**

**What will happen next? New chapter coming on Sunday. =)**

**AvrilLavigneFan2001 Out! =)**


	7. Chapter 7: Celebration

**AN: Hey guys before you start reading this story, I would like to thank everyone for all of the positive reviews on this story. This is the most popularlist story I've written yet. Thankyou for the person who said something about my grammar. Youse and use XD, ****I can be so brainless sometimes. I also put up and new story called Grojpark so I hope use get the chance to read it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Celebration**

Grojband had went to Belchies to celebrate Corey and Laney being a couple. Corey and Laney was happy that Kin and Kon aren't mad because they don't know what they would of done if they both left the band. Kin, Kon and Corey had ordered the food while Laney was sitting down at a table on her own. After the 3 boys got the food, Corey sat down next to Laney wrapping his arm around her, with the other arm her was eating with. Kin and Kon was eating like pigs while Laney was just staring at her food. This made Corey a little bit concerned.

"Lanes, aren't you hungry?" Corey asked his red-haired girlfriend.

"Not really." Laney was looking down at the ground.

"If you don't want your food, can I have it?" Kon said, as Corey was giving him a glare. Kon gave Corey bambi eyes.

"No Kon, if you want to get your food go buy it yourself." Corey said as Kon looked down the ground sadly. Corey had turned to Laney.

"Please Lanes, I don't want you to starve yourself." Corey was giving Laney a puppy face look which made Laney give up.

"Ok fine." She had finally gave up with Corey squealing like a fangirl.

***LANEY'S NOT HUNGRY TRANSITION***

Laney had ate half of her chips she had and a bit of her burger.

"There happy." Laney crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not quiet." Corey smiled deviously.

"Uggg what now Core." Laney moaned.

"You forget one extra thing for your meal." Corey smiled even more.

"What would that be?" Laney said sitting there.

"This." Corey had put his lips onto Laney's lips which caused her to be confused of what Corey was talking about. Minutes after the kiss, they had separated gazing into each others eyes.

"Was that a good dinner for you?" Corey asked her as she started to feel love struck after Corey kissed her.

"I'm guessing that's a yes!" Corey answered.

"Get a room guys, I'm eating here!" Kon said to the happy couple who had kept on laughing.

"Sorry dude, lets all go back to the garage." Kin had suggested.

"But use two can't come." Kon said with Corey and Laney giving them a confused face.

"Why not?" Corey asked the two black haired twins.

"Oh no reason." Kin and Kon smiled evily.

"Ok but what are we suppose to do while use two are in the garage?" Laney asked them as a Kin and Kon stared at each other.

"Maybe you can go to the park for about half an hour." Kin suggested them to do.

"But it's dark." Laney complained.

"JUST GO ALREADY!" Kon shouted at them as the screamed in fear.

"Ok will be off." Corey and Laney had left Belchies and went to the park.

***WICKED COOL TRANSITION***

Kin and Kon was setting out the table were there was red roses in the vase and a yellow blanket over it.

"Kin, this is an awesome idea!"

"Thanks dude, Corey and Laney will be together forever." Kin smiled at his twin brother.

Meanwhile, Corey and Laney was holding hands looking at the bright golden stars.

"Hey Lanes, do you wanna be pushed on the swing like we did when we was little?" Corey blushed because of him offering Laney a push.

"Oh what the hey sure." Corey had picked up Laney spun her around, and put her on the swing. Corey and Laney was enjoying themselves on the most beautiful evening with the moon reflecting their eyes.

"Isn't the sky beautiful?" Laney asked her boyfriend.

"Well the sky is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you."

"You really mean that Core?" Laney said gazing into his eyes.

"Of course I do, if I didn't I wouldn't be right here with you." This caused Laney to smile a lot with her eyes sparkling.

"Awww." She said like she was adoring a green fire rat.

_'Now were gonna rock, and were gonna role_

_We are Grojband Whoooooaaaaaa'_

Corey had groaned in annoyance because of Kin ringing him while having a special moment with the girl of his dreams.

**"Hello." Corey answered.**

**"Hey Corey, were just letting you know that you and Laney can come back to the garage."**

**"Ok cool, will be there in 10 minutes bye." Corey had ended his call.**

"Who was that?"

"It was Kin." Corey said.

"Also Kin said we can come back to the garage to see what's going on."

"Ok, so you wanna go now?" Laney asked Corey.

"Well it is dark here, so why not." Corey had grabbed Laney's tiny hands, and had walked back to the garage.

***TWINS ARE SO ANNOYING TRANSITION***

Corey and Laney was chatting and giggling holding hands where they saw red roses on the table and a massive bowl of Spaghetti Bolognese.

"Ummm what's going on?" Laney asked the nerdy twin.

"Why don't you sit down my friend, and you'll find out very soon." Kin smiled.

"Ladies first." Corey smiled pulling out a chair for Laney.

"Awww thanks." Laney said with hearts appearing on top her head. Corey had sat down on his chair where he and Laney was sitting down silently.

"Here is your forks and knives enjoy!" Kin and Kon had immediately left the garage leaving Corey and Laney alone once again. The silence between them was awkward for a second until Corey started to speak.

"So nice food." Corey started of the conversation.

"Yh Kin and Kon did a good job making this Spaghetti Bolognese all by themselves." Laney had carried on the conversation.

"Want to start eating?" Corey awkwardly asked.

"Umm sure." The couple had picked up their knives and forks, and had started eating the Spaghetti Bolognese which tasted delicious. They both enjoyed eating the pasta, so they got the same strand of spaghetti which made them kiss by accident. This caused the blush to appear on both of there pale skins.

"I knew this plan would work." Kin had fist pumped his brother.

***PASTY BLASTY TRANSITION***

"Wow thanks guys for sorting this date for us." Corey thanked the twins.

"It's no problem man." Kin said.

"Well we got to go now, I'll see use tomorrow. Bye." Kin and Kon had said their goodbyes to Corey and Laney.

"I gotta go now Core, I'll see you tomorrow." Laney hugged Corey, while he had kissed her forehead.

"Night Lanes." Laney had left the garage with Corey going into his bedroom staring at the celling all lovey dovey.

"That night was amazing." Corey had said to himself.

* * *

**AN: End of chapter. The next is going to be about Grojband being 16, I am not giving any more spoilers that's all I'm telling use. I hope use guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**ALF2001 Out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Three Years Later

**So wassup guys! This chapter is about Corey and his band growing up together at 16. Also The Newmans are in this chapter! I have nothing else to say so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Three Years Later**

Grojband is finally 16, and had started the 11th grade in September. Corey and Laney has been dating for 3 years now, and had been even more happier with each other each day. The Newmans and Grojband had started being friends at 14, when Carrie was getting bullied by a girl named Amanda. Corey and Carrie had been getting along very well, and had turned out that they have things in common. Carrie and Larry had been dating after Carrie passed out from cutting herself to deep. Kin and Kim had been dating at the same time as Carrie and Larry, and Kon had been going out with Trina, but after a few weeks of dating they had broke up because Trina had cheated on him with someone else. It turned out that Larry and Laney are cousins and had found out at the age of 14. Today the Newmans was coming to Corey's garage to walk to school with them. Corey was laying on the couch waiting for his band and The Newman's to leave for school. At a sudden moment, he had heard a knock on the garage door which turned out to be his band and The Newman's.

"Hey guys!" Corey said with excitement.

"Hey Riffin, ready to leave for school?" The blue haired girl asked the frontman.

"Ready than I'll ever be!" Corey jumped off the couch with excitement, when he realized Laney wasn't with the Newmans or Grojband.

"Hey, has any of use seen Laney?" Corey asked.

"Dunno, we went to her house, and she didn't answer." Kin explained. This made Corey concerned even more, because usually Laney would go to school everyday.

"Ok, use guys go on without, I'll find Lanes." Corey had left the garage as fast as he can, while the rest of the teenagers had slight confusion on their faces.

***TO LANEY'S HOUSE TRANSITION***

Corey started running to Laney's house, as fast as he can. Corey was knocking on the door loudly which there was no answer. A couple minutes later, Laney had finally answered the door with Corey sweating.

"Lanes, why the hell aren't you dress?" Corey said seeing Laney's hair being messy, her mascara is running and her eyes are puffy and red.

"It's because I'm not going to school." Laney answered.

"Will it be alright if I talk to you for a minute." Corey had pleading eyes, while turned her head to the left.

"I don't know." Laney was really unsure about herself.

"Please?" Corey's eyes was turning into bambi eyes.

"Ok fine Core." Laney had let Corey into her house.

Corey and Laney had sat down on the couch with Corey putting his hands on Laney's.

"Lanes, do you care to explain why your not dressed."

"Because I'm... um... sick." Laney faked being sick by coughing.

"Laney!" Corey had gotten serious with Laney, but Laney had started to get tears running down her eyes which was obvious to Corey.

"Lanes, your crying there is something going on!" Corey had wrapped his arms around Laney with her crying onto his shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Shhhhhh, let it out." Corey calmly said to her still crying onto his shoulder, while Corey was stroking her Laney's short, red hair. They stayed like that until Laney had let go off Corey.

"Now tell me what's going on, so I can help you." Corey kept staring into her deep sparkling green eyes.

"Ok, it's just about a girl who kept bullying me, because when we were 13 we started dating, when we started dating the girl started calling me names like slut,whore and more." Laney had explained her story holding back the tears that was about to come out of her eyes again.

"Lanes your not a whore or a slut, you are my beautiful queen with a lovely personality and have an amazing singing voice." Corey told her which made her smile a little bit.

"Thanks Core, but I don't want to start a fight with this girl." Laney anxiously said.

"Lanes, that kind of girl is a bitch! She doesn't deserve anyone in her life." Laney was laughing at Corey for what said.

"How about you come to school, and I promise if that girl starts bullying you I'll be there for you." Laney was smiling even more that her boyfriend was going to protect her from her hated rival.

"Ok I'll go." Laney had got dress in her casual clothes that she usually wears, and grabbed her school bag to go. She had grabbed Corey's hand, as the couple started walking to school.

***LANEY'S BETTER TRANSITION***

The couple had arrived at the school, were they both went to their first lesson which was English, but was in different classes.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch then?" Laney said.

"Yh lunch." Corey said kissing Laney on the lips. Laney had smiled, as they had both went oppsite directions of each other. Laney had gotten to her locker getting her English book, when a tall female with long blonde hair, blue eyes, red high heels, a pink belly top saying 'beautiful', and a purple skirt was standing by Laney's locker. It was none other than...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Who is this girl?**

**Me: I know your all going to hate me putting up a cliffhanger. I am so evil. Who ever get's the person right, will get a shout out in the next chapter of Corey and Laney's Love Story. Since I'm a nice person I will give you a clue, She is in one of my stories but I won't say which one. So I guess it is easy for use to guess who it is now. Dam I shouldn't of gave use a clue! :O Also, I am so sorry if this chapter was mega short than I usually write , but I wanted to add a cliffhanger. Sorry for bad grammar as well. The Christmas break is almost over, so I will be writing this story on Wednesdays from when I go back to school. Thanks for coming out everyone. (closes the garage door)**

**Corey: You stole my line.**

**Me: You snooze, you lose :P**


	9. Chapter 9: Tears and Lies

**Chapter 9: Tears and Lies**

Laney had gotten to her locker getting her English book, when a tall female with long blonde hair, blue eyes, red high heels, a pink belly top saying 'beautiful', and a purple skirt was standing by Laney's locker. It was none other than... Amanda! She was by Laney's locker clicking her heels crossing her arms while Laney was glaring at her.

"Hi Laney." Amanda said faking being sweet.

"Fuck off!" Laney growled.

"No need to be rude Laney, I was trying to be nice to you." Amanda said touching her chest.

"Well I don't like you especially what you did to me and Carrie!" Laney said going towards her.

"Well that was the old me who was bitchy, but now I've changed." Amanda said lying in her fake voice.

"To me I think your only being nice to me so you can date Corey again." Laney said crossing her arms with her eyebrows being like daggers.

"Oh no I'm happy for you. Didn't you know that all the guys want to date you?" Amanda said lying.

"No." Laney answered quickly.

"Well all the guys said to me that your the prettiest girl in the school." Amanda lied again.

"Well that's nice of them, but nobody is going to separate me and Corey." Laney said putting her hand to her chest while Amanda growled furiously. Laney had left to go get her English class.

"Oh really." Amanda said to herself rubbing both of her hands together giving an evil look on her face.

***AMANDA GOT A EVIL PLAN TRANSITION***

Amanda was with Stacy by the lockers seeing Corey walking.

"Ok so if you see Laney warn me!" Amanda commanded.

"You can count on me." Stacy smiled as Amanda had pretended to be fake crying which didn't really work for him, so she had of thought running while crying. Corey had noticed her crying and went over to her.

"Hey Amanda, what's wrong?" Corey said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Corey, I just don't want to say it." Amanda said having fake tears running down her eyes.

"No please tell me." Corey said with concerned as Amanda smiled evilly without Corey looking.

"Well I don't want to break your heart or anything, but Laney has been mean to me this morning and told me to fuck off. I was trying to be nice to her and be friends with her but she said she hates my guts. I didn't want to be the bitchy me I was before, and I just don't know why she don't want to be friends with me." Amanda explained to Corey who had a shocked face.

"Lanes is just a girl who don't trust many people that's all." Corey comforted her.

"I'm just surprised to hear you support her after all the things she said to you behind her back. Opps." Amanda cried more as she stopped talking.

"What? What do you mean Amanda?" Corey said.

Corey had hugged Amanda back who was crying onto Corey's shoulder. Stacy was smiling because the plan was working.

"I just feel terrible telling you this, but Laney told Carrie last week in the toilets that she can't stand you, and thinks your a totally loser and thinks your music stinks. Shes only using you so she can get more attention from the boys." Amanda explained lying about what she said.

"But I thought me and Laney had a special connection." Corey sighed. Stacy had saw Laney walking givng Amanda hand signs while hugging Corey.

"Laney was just using you, and she used us all. And your just too nice and I can't watch you fall for it anymore." Amanda kept fake crying more.

"Wow after all this time she really said Im a loser and my music stinks." Corey's eyes widened as Amanda nodded hugging Corey more tighter. Stacy had kept giving Amanda more hand signs.

"Maybe Laney thinks your music stinks, but I think your really talented." Amanda had grabbed Corey's cheeks kissing him on the lips. When she had walked down the hall she had saw Corey and Amanda kissing in front of her. Laney had developed tears from her eyes and ran away. Corey tried pushing back Amanda but wouldn't let go. Amanda had pulled her lips away from Corey's as he went to find Laney.

"Wait! I broke up with you!" Corey said angrily.

"Don't be silly I know you liked it." Amanda smiled deviously.

"You really know how to make a person sick! So how about you stay away from me and fuck off!" Corey angrily shouted in Amanda's face went off to find Laney.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I know this chapter is short but I couldn't think off anything. This story will be posted on Wednesday's for now on instead of me uploading a chapter twice a week. This chapter maybe short but there was huge drama in it. Amanda is a real bitch to do that to Laney! The part about Amanda and Corey kissing is like Total Drama (Island) and Mean Girls (1) mix.**

**How does Laney feel?**

**Will this lead Corey and Laney to break up?**

**Find out on Wednesday. Keep Calm and be Awesome! Thanks for coming out everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10: Forgiveness Or Hatred

**Chapter 11: Forgiveness Or Hatred **

Laney ran into the toilets crying to herself which caused her mascara to run. She saw Carrie doing her mascara as Carrie saw Laney crying.

"OMG Laney what's wrong?" Carrie said with concern. "You okay?" She said trying to comfort her.

"It's Corey he cheated on me with someone kissing him." Laney hesitated while biting her lip.

"Who would do something like this?" Carrie asked the upset red head.

"Who do you think?!" Laney said angrily.

"Wait, Corey cheated on you with Amanda! What a bitch!" She said angrily.

"OMG Laney, I'm so sorry." She said hugging her.

"He said he loved me and then kissed Amanda. I had a crush on him for so long, and then he'd cheat on me with a girl who is known as the devil." She went into burst of tears.

"That bitch is going down!" Carrie angrily growled as she slammed the bathroom door. Laney had left the bathroom to get to a safe and calmer place where Corey wouldn't find her.

***CARRIE'S ANGRY TRANSITION***

Carrie angrily stormed the corridor seeing Corey running. Corey had grabbed Carrie's wrist as she angrily pulled away.

"Carrie have you seen Laney?" Corey asked the blue haired girl.

"Why would you wanna know?" Carrie said giving him a glare.

"Because I'm her boyfriend and I care about her." Corey said which made Carrie think he's lying.

"If you were really her boyfriend then you wouldn't be kissing Amanda in front of her!" Carrie shouted at Corey.

"She kissed me!" Corey tried to explain as Carrie interrupted him.

"I think you done enough!" Carrie said storming down the corridor seeing Amanda talking to Stacy and Britney.

"So she was so upset and ran of crying like a baby." Amanda blabbered to her two best friends who was laughing. Carrie had punched Amanda around the face which caused her to fall on the floor.

"Hey!" Amanda screamed in agony.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Carrie said with rage in her eyes.

"This has nothing to do with you!" The blonde talked back.

"This has everything to do with me! She's my friend, and you have not the right to treat people like that!" She shouted.

"I can do whatever I want! I'm Amanda Parker! Kind of deal with it Whorrie!" She argued.

"It's Carrie," said Carrie. "I am not the whore Amanda! You kissed someone's boyfriend so that makes you a bitchy whore!" Carrie cursed at her.

"Whatever!" She scoffed. "Keep your big butt out of my business, and go to your stupid show that you'll never have in a million years!"

"You want a show, I'll show you a show!" She said as the two girls kept getting into each other's necks making everyone (except from Corey and Laney) watching them.

"I did no such thing." Amanda lied.

"Stop acting all innocent." Carrie said as Amanda slapped Carrie around the face.

"Ow! I'm going to kill you! You had this coming for three years!" Carrie pushed Amanda onto the floor while everyone was cheering.

***OH OH OH OH TRANSITION***

Corey had started to panic more and more each minute. He also started sweating more and more, but found Laney who was under the stairs crying to herself.

"Lanes?" Corey said in a gentle voice.

"Go away!" Laney said in a grumpy mood which caused Corey's heart to drop.

"Please Lanes, I want to talk to you." Corey started having tears in his eyes which made him feel upset.

"Oh you want to talk to me about how Amanda is a better kisser than me!" Laney screamed in Corey's face.

"Laney stop talking shit!" Corey argued back.

"Oh I'm talking shit! Well I know you enjoyed that kiss. I hate you! I wish I never met you Corey Jaron Riffin!" The red haired bassist argued, while crying more. Corey put his head down in shame with a tear rolling down his eye. Before leaving he had one thing left to say to Laney.

"Wait before I go I wanted to sing a song to you that I wrote all by myself." Corey sighed and started singing.

**Just The Way You Are By Bruno Mars (Don't own this song)**

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_ Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_  
_ She's so beautiful_  
_ And I tell her everyday._

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_  
_ And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_  
_ But every time she ask me do I look okay?_  
_ I say_

_When I see your face_  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ 'Cause you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_  
_ The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_ 'Cause girl, you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_ Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_ She's so beautiful_  
_ And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_  
_ If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_  
_ So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
_ You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ 'Cause girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_  
_ The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_ 'Cause girl, you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_The way you are_  
_ The way you are_  
_ Girl, you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ 'Cause girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_  
_ The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_ 'Cause girl, you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are._  
_ Yeah_

Corey had ended the song with the last verse. Corey was curious of how Laney will react to the song.

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER!_**

**_How will Laney react to the song Corey written?_**

**_Who will win the fight between Carrie and Amanda?_**

**_Sorry for not updating a while I have been mega busy with school, tests, homework! Annoying! I hate January and February (even though that's my birthday) because of tests and more homework. Also don't forget to vote on my poll. If you haven't yet I hope you can read Weekend or Hiding The Hurt chapter 6. __I hope you get the chance to read them. Use guys are awesome I got almost 3000 views and 10 faves and followers. :D_**

**_Thanks for coming out everyone. ALF2001 Out!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Three Words

**AN: Hey guys! This chapter is going to be short unfortunately because my brain had just melted. I had decided this story will have counting this one and minus the author's notes 24 chapters all together. Don't worry there will be fluff in more chapters! I promise! So anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Three Words**

After the song Laney was in complete shock that she couldn't even say a word. Corey looked at her seeing if she's mad still, but instead she was crying.

"Lanes?" Corey whispered to the red haired girl. Instead of her responding she hugged him really tightly by putting her head on his shoulder crying while Corey wrapped his left arm around her back. About a minute later they had both separated from their embrace.

"So, do you forgive me?" Corey asked Laney as Laney grabbed his collar and kissed him on the lips passionately. Corey enjoyed the kiss with him closing his eyes enjoying the kiss. Laney had finally let go off him with Corey being all love struck.

"Does that answer your question?" Laney said as she saw Corey dorky smile.

"Uh hu." Corey fainted on the floor like a goofball.

"Come on Core, we have to see where Carrie and the other's are." Laney helped him up holding his hand.

Meanwhile, Carrie and Amanda was still fighting with Carrie pulling Amanda's hair and Amanda scratching Carrie with her perfect manicure. Carrie's hair was all messy, servral scratches on her face, her left shoulder of her t-shirt was ripped and her leg was twisted. Laney and Corey looked at Carrie in horror who looked injured.

"Carrie are you ok?" Laney said horrifically.

"Yh I'm fine!" Carrie angrily shouted while glaring at Amanda. Amanda walked towards the happy couple who was holding hands.

"Well well well guess the couple is back together." Amanda laughed evil while Laney's eyebrows was like daggers.

"Listen here you bitch! You better stay the fuck away from my Corey or otherwise you I will come looking for you and murder you!" Laney angrily screamed in Amanda face which made her face shocked.

"Fine! He isn't my type anyways! Well at least I have a life!" Amanda angrily said as she walked onto her high heels which caused her to brake a heel.

"AGGGGHHHHH" Amanda screamed in passion. Corey tilted his hair to Laney's way with a massive smile on his face.

"Lanes. Thankyou." Corey calmly whispered to hear.

"Well you would've done the same for me." Laney said hugging Corey while he was stroking her red hair.

"Ummm Lanes, I have something I wanted to tell you ever since we started Grojband." Corey grabbed both of Laney's hands and got onto one knee like he was going to propose to her.

"And I was wondering will you go to the dance with me?" Corey had hope in his eyes hoping she'll say yes while everyone around the awed in that moment. Laney's eyes started being watery when Corey asked her to the dance. She quickly wiped away the tears under her eyes and smiled.

"YES! YES! YES! A MILLION YES'!" Laney screamed out of her mind. "I mean of course Corey." Laney calmly answered as she went towards Corey wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him on the lips.

Then all of a sudden a voice came from the speakers which was the principle of Elementary High. "Now nomination for prom Queen!" The principle announced. "The 4 girls who are nominated to win prom Queen is Amanda Jolie, Stacy Andrews, Carrie Beff and Laney Penn!" The principle read the 4 names for Queen while Laney's face turned bright red.

"W-w-h-ho would nominate me?" Laney said as Corey, Kin, Kon, Larry, Carrie, Kim and Konnie all raised their hands.

"But why?" Laney's eyes widened.

"Well because you really deserve." Kin answered.

"And plus you would look like a Queen wearing that crown." Kon added onto Kin's comment.

"Thanks use guys." Laney blushed on her cheeks.

"Wait! If Laney was nominated for Queen then who nominated me to be queen." Carrie said to her group of friends.

"Well we all voted for you and Laney." Larry shyly said as Carrie brought Larry close to her kissing her on the lips.

"Use guys rock!" Carrie said.

"I love you Core." Laney said to her blue haired boyfriend.

"The first 3 words you said to me I feel the same way." Corey said wrapping his arms around Laney.

* * *

**Ok I need to apologise for making this chapter to short! But I promise the next chapter will be even more exciting than this one because the next chapter is about Corey and Laney's Prom Night. So byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	12. Chapter 12: Prom Part 1

**Chapter 12: Prom Night Part 1**

Today was Prom Night where Laney, Carrie, Kim and Konnie was doing their hair, nails and make up. Kim and Konnie had done their hair and make up at home. Konnie hair was in a bun, she was wearing a purple dress over her knees and was red high heels. Kim was wearing a white dress with a black ribbon that looked like bow on her waist wearing mascara and her hair being down with out her headband. Kim and Konnie was doing Carrie's makeup, nails and hair which took about 30 minutes to do. After Carrie was done, her hair was in a plait with a flower, a long blue dress up to her knees, wore eye liner and dark blue heels that matched her dress.

"Umm guys were going to find Kin and Kon, also Carrie is it alright of you if you do Laney's hair and makeup?" Kim asked the blue haired girl.

"Sure." Carrie smiled cheerfully as Kim and Konnie left the room leaving Laney and Carrie alone.

"So what do you want your hair to be like?" The blue headed girl said.

"Well I don't mind really but I want it be more different than my usual hair style." The red haired girl said as Carrie nodded started doing her hair and make up.

***MAKEY MAKEY UP TRANSITION***

Meanwhile downstairs Corey, Kin, Kon and Larry was in their tuxedo's waiting for Carrie and Laney. Two minutes later, Carrie and Laney came downstairs wearing their prom dresses as the boys eyes widened in shock seeing how beautiful the two girls looked especially Corey and Larry. Laney was wearing her hair in a bun with two strand of her hair hangign out, she was wearing her dark eyeliner as usual and a Venetian red dress. The red haired and blue haired girls went to Corey and Larry.

Corey grabbed Laney's hand gazing into her eyes.

"You look amazing." Corey said twirling Laney's red hair.

"Thanks you too." Laney said as the couple shared a kiss.

"Picture time!" Konnie squealed grabbing her camera. Each couple had went up taking pictures first it was Corey and Laney, then Larry and Carrie, then Kim and Kin and lastly Kon and Konnie. They all sat down on the couch looking excitedly as Laney had her head on Corey's shoulder with his arm around her.

"Excited about prom?" Corey asked the beautiful red head.

"Yh I can't wait, but also nervous about prom queen." Laney sighed dreaming about how dreadful that Amanda will beat her in Prom Queen.

"What's there to be nervous about Prom Queen?" Corey asked her.

"Its Amanda. It's kinda obvious that shes going to win because shes way prettier than me, smarter than me, and more funnier than me." Laney said with a drop of tear coming out of her eye. Corey had tilted her head gazing into her olive eyes reflecting to his cerulean eyes.

"Don't say that about yourself. You are gorgeous, no beautiful, wait what's the word oh yes hot! And no way shes smarter than you and she is certainly not funny just because she says stuff behind people's back to make people laugh, but you Lanes make people laugh by your great sense of humour. You are my queen to me Lanes." Corey said putting one hand on her cheek and one hand on her waist.

"Really?" She whispeared while feeling the blush on her cheeks.

"Really?" The blue haired said giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Guys! Limo's here!" Kin shouted from the door.

"Cool." The excited blue haired teen said grabbing Laney's hand bringing her to the limo.

***LIMO JOURNEY TRANSITION***

The 4 couples had finally made it to the prom.

"Finally were here." Carrie said with happiness. They saw a limo appear which looked way fancy than the original limo's were. Laney was doing her make up putting on lipsticks and mascara on looking into the mirror.

"Okay, one guess. Who am I?" Laney said in a girly voice.

"Amanda!" Carrie, Kim and Konnie said while laughing along with Laney.

"Yes? Who wants me now?" said Amanda who was behind the four girls.

It was Amanda and her boyfriend Austin where she was wearing a long pink strapless dress, pink high heels and her hair was in a hight ponytail where she can place her crown. Amanda came out the car with her boyfriend with their arms linked together.

"I'm so popular I can't even seek refuge in the school any more." She said as she turned around seeing Laney wearing make up who thought she looked ugly in and screamed.

"Ah trying to be me? As if. It would take you months with a professional make-up artist to achieve my flick of perfection." She said flicking her hair. "Or maybe years."

"We were totally playing around Amanda." Kim said.

"Yh lightin up beauty queen." Konnie said.

"Whatever, any-ways nice dress where did you get it from the 99p store." The bratty blonde said.

"No actually Corey got me this dress for my 16th birthday which cost £80!" Laney reassured her.

"Well I guess your loser boyfriend doesn't know fashion. My dress was made by a famous designer." Amanda said showing of her long pink dress to everyone.

"Wow I'm so jealous. Did a blind designer make it?" Carrie joked around while the 8 friends was laughing at Amanda as she glared at them.

"Whatever I am going to win prom queen and not you Lamey and Whorrie." Amanda insulted the two girls which made them angry. Amanda walked inside with her boyfriend twirling around her pink dress.

***PROM TIME TRANSITION***

The 8 people had entered the hall where they had disco lights, a disco ball and a dj. Kin, Kon, Kim and Konnie's mouth was drooling over the food were they had cake, sausage rolls, and more. It just left Corey, Laney, Larry and Carrie all alone.

"Hey Car do you and Laney wanna have some 'girl time' together while me and Corey catch up on some guy stuff." Larry laughed as Carrie playfully punched him in the arm.

"Larry your such a dork, but yh me and Laney's just going to walk around." Carrie grabbed Laney's arm and pulled her away from Larry and Corey.

"OMG I think Larry was hitting on you." Laney squealed in excitement.

"Yh I mean he's really cute, but one day I hope he proposes to me." Carrie had hearts in her eyes dreaming about her and Larry.

"I hope Corey does the same to me." Laney sighed with happiness.

"Hey, do you wanna go over there where the ice statue of the heart is?" Carrie said as Laney nodded.

"Sure." The two girls left where they saw Amanda and Stacy.

"I guess we meet again girls." Amanda said in fake sweet voice.

"Fuck off." Carrie growled at the popular blonde.

"Woah Carrie you need to be careful with your anger or you might bring out the demon inside of you." Amanda laughed evily.

"Oh yh well at least I'm not a demon unlike you." Carrie burned Amanda as everyone made a _'ohhhh'_ noise.

"Uggh whatever I'm so outy oh btw Laney Corey's cheating on you over there!" Amanda said as Laney turned her head around causing Amanda to trip her up and land in the ice sculpture were all her hair, make up and dress was ruined. Everyone apart from Carrie laughed at Laney. Laney cried in the burst of tears running into the girl's bathroom with Carrie chasing after her.

* * *

**Oh Oh Laney's dress, hair and make up is ruined. **

**Only 12 more chapters to go until this story is finished so half way through or maybe more.**

**Bye guys please review, fave and follow.**

**ALF2001 signing out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Prom Part 2

**Chapter 13: Prom Part 2**

Laney rushes into the girl's bathroom with Carrie following her. Laney cried looking how horrible she looked, she looked at her dress which was wet, her hair was messy and her make up was ruined from the ice sculpture.

"Laney!" Carrie entered seeing Laney with a knife near her chest.

"Go away!" Laney shouted at the blue head.

"Come on Laney please don't do this. It's not the end of the world." Carrie tried comforting her.

"It is! Amanda humiliated me in front of the whole school and now she's going to be prom queen." Laney sobbed.

"Come on Laney. How would Corey feel if your not at dance instead your here in the bathroom sobbing?" Carrie confronted her.

"I think he'd be happy that I'm not here in his life." Laney cried more putting a knife right near her chest.

"Laney! Corey loves you and he wants to be with you everyday and night."

"Your just saying that so you can make me feel better." Tears kept rolling down her eyes as Carrie texted Corey to come to the girl's toilets. Seconds later, Corey appeared at the girl's toilets seeing Laney on her knees with a knife pointing at her chest sobbing to herself. Corey saw her with a knife in her hand and quickly snatched the knife away from her.

"Laney are you crazy!" Corey shockingly said.

"No I'm not Core, I just want to die already and get out of this hell!" She said.

"Riffin, please convince her its not the end of the world and tell her how much you love her." Carrie explained.

"Lanes look at me." Corey grabbed both of her hands and gazed at the green eyes. "Please don't do this. If you die, I die on the inside. Please don't commit suicide just because what Amanda did please. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you Laney Penn and if you die I have to die with you." Corey expressed his feelings to the love of his life.

Immediately Laney hugged Corey crying onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her back.

"I'm so sorry." Laney lips quivered.

"Shhhhhhhh its not your fault your just upset that's all." Corey rubbed her back for comfort. The two separated a few minutes later as Corey left.

"'ll meet you out there babe." Corey said leaving the girls toilets leaving Carrie and Laney alone.

"Hey, do you want me to do your hair again?" Carrie asked the redhead as she nodded. Carrie started brushing her hair and then turned into a bun with two strand of hairs hanging out of her bun.

"Here give me your dress." Carrie said.

"Why?" Laney asked confusingly.

"So it could be dried." Laney went into the toilets took off her dress and threw it over to Carrie.

***DRESS GETTING DRIED TRANSITION***

5 minutes later Carrie finished drying Laney's dress as she threw the dress to Laney. Laney had put on her dress coming out of the toilet looking more beautiful as before.

"Oh wow, you look beautiful. Just one more thing before you leave." Carrie got out a golden necklace saying her name on the necklace as Carrie put the necklace around Laney's neck. Laney looked at the mirror seeing how she looks.

"Thank you Carrie." She hugged Carrie as she hugged Laney back.

"Now go beat Amanda's butt." Carrie cheered.

"But what about you?" Laney asked her.

"Look I don't give two shits about prom and someone got to beat her so it might as well be you." Carrie explained. The two girls left the toilets and went to find their boyfriends.

"Hey." The two girls said.

"Hey gals." Larry said.

"Ready for Prom Queen." Corey said excitedly.

"To be honest I don't give two shits about Prom." Carrie said.

"Can the 4 girls nominated for Prom Queen please come up on stage please as prom been going on all night." The principal said with the microphone on stage. The 4 girls went on stage waiting for the results. Laney and Carrie glared at Amanda and Stacy while the two selfish girls glared back. Amanda went towards Laney.

"Oh so you decided to show your face. Your still going to lose." Amanda said laughing.

"No one's going to vote for a girl who back-stabs people in the back." Laney said.

"And no one's going to vote for someone with blue hair and a girl who sounds like a man." Amanda insulted the two girls who looked angry.

"Amanda I don't care if I win Prom Queen. I just hope you lose." Carrie said giving Amanda a death glare.

"Now for the results." The principal said.

"3rd runner up for Prom Queen is... Stacy Andrews." The principal announced as Stacy walked towards getting her '3rd runner up' sash.

"2nd runner up for Prom Queen is...Carrie Beff." said the principal giving Carrie a '2nd runner up' sash.

"What the hell is 2nd runner up." Carrie said.

"That's 3rd place." The principal answered.

"Oh ok." Carrie walked off the stage stand next to Larry.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for. Your prom queen of 2017 is..." The principal stopped for a minute opening the envelope announcing prom queen.

"LANEY PENN!" Everyone cheered for Laney as a girl put the tiara on her head giving her flowers. Amanda was furious as she tried to attack Laney with the teachers holding her back. Laney walked off the stage going towards Corey hugging him tightly as he spun her around crying with Laney crying with tears of happiness.

"May the queen dance with her date." Laney smiled wrapping her arms around Corey putting her head on his shoulder as everyone went around the teenage couple smiling. The song Love Story By Taylor Swift was playing. It was all peaceful until the music stopped.

"Everybody stop dancing!" A girl with blonde hair which was Amanda holding a knife in her hand.

"This was suppose to be my night! Until this piece of ugly shit had to get in the way of the moment I've been waiting all my life! I am Amanda Parker! Head cheerleader, homecoming queen, part time mother-fucking model! So hand me the tiara that is rightfully mine or this girl will be stabbed!" She threatened everyone which left Laney petrified.

Laney went towards Amanda saying, "Amanda please can't you just leave it. It's just prom queen and plus you won many pageants anyways." Laney tried working things out with her.

"YOU STOLE THIS NIGHT FROM ME YOU UGLY RED HEAD BITCH!" Amanda stabbed Laney in the arm which caused the to fall on the ground.

"LANEY!" Corey screamed in horror holding her in his arms with tears coming out of his dark blue eyes. The school gasped in horror seeing the poor sweet red head on the floor with her eyes closed. The school had quickly called an ambulance and the police.

20 minutes later the police and the ambulance had arrived with the paramedics taking Laney inside the ambulance and the cops had hand cuffed Amanda putting her inside the car.

"Can I come in with her?" The blue head boy worriedly asked the paramedics.

"Sorry, we can't allow guests to come to the hospital until tomorrow, but please come tomorrow." The paramedic explained.

"But I'm her boyfriend!" Corey screamed in panic.

"Sir please calm down will do everything we can to keep her alive." One of the paramedics said as Corey calmed down.

"Come on Corey, will come back tomorrow." Kin said taking Corey's arm. Corey's eyes started stinging. He was devastated of what happened. He was too scared to lose the love of his life.

***TOTAL SAD TRANSITION***

Corey was walking with his friends home not saying one word to them.

"Poor Corey." Konnie said with sadness in her voice.

"I know maybe we should leave him alone to forget about the whole night." Kin said.

"Ummm Corey were going home so we can leave you alone, so will see you tomorrow." Larry said as his 6 friends left him alone on his own.

Corey had gotten home after what happened with Laney and Amanda. He saw Trina coming down the stairs alone without Mina seeing Corey crying on the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Trina asked her younger 16 year old brother.

"It's Laney." Corey started speaking. "She got stabbed in the arm by Amanda and now shes in hospital."Corey explained the story as Trina started having sympathy for his feelings for once. Trina thought in her mind, _'Why did I have to always act like a jerk to people especially Corey. If my boyfriend was in the hospital he would be there for me.'_

"Oh," Was all she said.

Trina gave Corey a hug trying to make him feel better.

"Corey I am so sorry for everything I done to you and I should have been there for you." Trina cried with him putting her head on his head.

"Don't worry Laney will be better you'll see. Now you need to get to bed little bro and put this mess behind us. I'll go make you some green tea." Trina warmly smiled as Corey gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks sis." Corey thanked his sister as he went upstairs to get changed into his pyjamas.

Meanwhile, Trina was making her brother some green tea turning on the TV watching the news.

"Apparently this 16 year old girl Laney Penn who had won Prom Queen had gotten stabbed by the runner up which got the runner up for Prom Queen arrested and was told to do a whole year of community service. It is unknown if the Prom Queen is alive after losing an amount of blood. Back to you John." The news lady said.

"I hope Laney's ok." Trina said to herself finishing the hot tea for Corey and bringing it up for him. She opened his door seeing him fast a sleep.

***IN THE MORNING TRANSITION***

Corey had gotten out of his bed rushed downstairs seeing a girl with pink hair with pigtails, a blue dress with an apron tied behind her.

"Woah little brother, what the rush?" Katrina smiled turning around seeing Corey.

"Trina?" Corey asked confusingly.

"It's Katrina!" She grabbed Corey's cheeks.

"Katrina, no one hasn't called you that in over 10 years." Corey said touching his cheeks.

"I love the name and now I'm Katrina forever!" She happily sung around.

"Umm that's great Katrina, but I got to visit Laney." Corey grabbed his jacket until Katrina grabbed his shoulder.

"Woah little brother breakfast first then I'll take you to the hospital. Also the hospital said Laney's alive and we can visit her today." Katrina said with joy while Corey's eyes widened.

"Ok." Corey sat down as Katrina gave Corey egg, bacon and toast with the egg on the toast as eyes and the bacon on the toast as the mouth. Corey had finished his breakfast while Katrina was staring the car.

"Come on Corey the car is going without you." The childish adult giggled making car noises. Corey had got in the car with Katrina texting his friends about Laney being alive.

***TO THE HOSPITAL TRANSITION***

Katrina and Corey had finally made it to the hospital as Corey went to the counter where the nurse is.

"Umm hi is Laney Penn here." Corey asked the brunet nurse.

"Yes she is at 1034." The nurse told him.

"Thankyou." Corey thanked the nurse as he and Katrina went to that room number. Corey opened the door seeing Laney sleeping with a blood pack in her arms. The blood pressure monitor was normal, so this meant Laney was alive. She slowly opened her eyes seeing Corey and Katrina by her side.

"C-c-c-ore." Laney said trying to speak.

"Lanes your alive." He hugged her tightly but Laney didn't hug back due to her arms being so weak.

"Glad to be alive." Laney smiled.

"I'm going to leave use two love birds alone." Katrina giggled skipping happily while singing.

"Since when did Trina turn into Katrina." Laney said.

"Long story. Laney I'm so glad your alive I didn't know what I would of done if you weren't alive right now." Corey said. "I love you Laney always had and always will." Corey confessed.

"I love you too Corey always had and always will." The two shared a kiss with bliss and passion. Corey started kissing down her neck as Laney started to giggle telling him to stop.

"C-c-ore that tickles, but lets wait until we have a you know a passionate night just us two." Laney smiled at the thought.

"Ok Lanes, I guess I could wait for a while." Core smiled kissing her again.

* * *

** OMG I wrote 2189 words in this chapter (not counting the author's note) which took me hours to write! The next chapter will be about them being 18 that's all I'm saying for the next chapter so all of use have to wait til Thursday. The only reason why I uploaded a chapter today was because I was bored and wanted to upload it right away. Sorry for some choppy bits and some grammar errors. Thanks for reading this chapter byeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Engagement

**Chapter 14: The Engagement**

It had been 2 years since the Prom. Amanda was killed after a year of community service by some gang, so far in Corey's and Laney's relationship they had no problem with their relationship after Prom. Corey was getting prepared for his and Laney's 5 year anniversary. Today he was going to propose to her! He looked at himself in the mirror nervously fixing up his hair. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and blue trousers without his beanie.

"I hope Lanes would say yes, but what happens if she says no? I mean if she says yes maybe we can start a family." Corey said to himself as the pink-haired girl came downstairs with her boyfriend Daniel.

"Little brother are you ok?" Katrina asked him.

"Just nervous." Corey said playing around with his hands.

"Awww Corey there's nothing to be nervous about. She is going to love it!" Katrina squealed with happiness as she skipped. Corey went back looking into his mirror fixing his hair.

"You can do this Corey its just one small question." Corey said talking to himself. Corey had put the engagement ring inside his pocket and started calling Laney.

Meanwhile, Laney was on her laptop watching some videos. She had heard her phone ring and had immediately picked up her phone which was Corey.

**L:Hey Core**

**C:Hey Laney Waney**

**L:Seriously you needed to call me that?**

**C:Course it's been a long time since I saw your beautiful face.**

**L:Aww your so sweet.**

**C:Hey would it be alright if you meet me at the park now please.**

**L:Yh sure, see you in a bit.**

Laney had hanged up getting ready meeting Corey closing her laptop and putting on her boots. She went to her mirror fixing her hair by putting it down past her shoulders. She had left the house grabbing Corey's present.

***TO THE PARK TRANSITION***

Corey was sitting on his bench looking at his watch seeing if Laney is coming. Couple minutes later he saw Laney smiling as she came closer to him each second. Laney wrapped her arms around Corey and kissed him on the lips.

"So what's the big emergency you needed to tell me about." Laney said stroking his hair.

"Oh I just wanted to spend time with my girl since it's our 5th year anniversary." Corey smiled making Laney giggle.

"Oh so you do remember our 5th year anniversary." Laney poked his nose.

"Well of course I did and that's why I told you too meet me at the park because I have a special surprise for you." Corey winked at her making her blush.

"Really what is it?" Laney said excitedly.

"You'll have to wait and see, now I'm going to put on this blindfold." Corey put the blindfold over Laney's eyes making her not see a thing.

"Core where are you?" The red head said losing her balance landing onto Corey.

"I'm right here,don't worry I'll hold your hand I promise." Corey held her hand and started walking with one arm around her shoulder and one hand on her hand.

***SUP SUP SUPRISE TRANSITION***

Corey and Laney finally reached the place where they were surrounded by a humongous hot air balloon. Corey smiled as he took the blindfold of Laney who still had her eyes closed.

"Um Lanes you can open your eyes now." Laney opened her eyes seeing how amazing the place looked.

"Corey, is this my surprise?" Corey nodded as Laney's eyes grew bigger seeing how amazing the hot air balloon was. She hugged him tightly for a minute until they released each other. Laney noticed Corey had a bag of food inside the bag, so the couple had got onto he air balloon and sat next to each other with Corey's arm around Laney's shoulder.

"Core,although this is a nice surprise I'm scared of heights so I was just asking if you would hold me tight until the ride is over." Laney asked her blue haired boyfriend who had just smiled.

"Course Lanes anything for you." Corey grabbed her holding her tightly making sure she weren't scared.

"Thanks Core." Laney smiled putting her head onto his shoulder.

They have been flying for about half an hour of peace and quiet with no one ruining their moment.

"So do you want to start eating?" Corey asked her.

"Umm sure my stomach wants me to eat anyways." Laney said making her and Corey laugh. Corey had gotten out a bag that has strawberries, chocolate brownies and pokey sticks. They were both eating the food they had in front of them while Laney had a bit of strawberry around her lips.

"Ummm you got a little something there." Corey pointed out as Corey slowly put his hand onto Laney's cheek. He put his lips on hers and slips his tongue onto her lips licking of the strawberry.

"Wow your lips taste like strawberry's." Corey smiled as Laney blushed.

***STRAWBERRY'S ARE DELICIOUS TRANSITION***

Corey and Laney was in the hot air balloon watching the purple sky with some black in the background.

"So do you wanna open our presents." Laney suggested breaking of the silence.

"Umm sure." Corey shrugged but had sweat pouring down his head.

"Here you can open yours first." Laney gave him a present, so he had opened the present which was golden picks saying his name.

"Awww Lanes thanks." Corey hugged her tightly as she hugged her back.

"It's no problem." Laney replied. Corey was getting more nervous by each second making his body nervous. Soon Laney saw Corey nervous making her worried.

"Core, are you ok." She said touching his forehead. "You seem kind of hot."

"Yh I'm fine." Corey got up and went on one knee and grabbed both of Laney's hands.

**(In italic is Corey's speech)**

_"Laney when I first met you, I always knew you would be the one who would steal my heart. When I first laid eyes on you I would always get lost in them. I guess I was too shy to tell you how I felt. I started to realize that I was an idiot dating Amanda that I wanted to spend my entire life with you. You helped me setting up the band and telling me how my crazy plans won't work,but I realised I was too oblivious to know what you were trying to say. Every time I play the riff on my guitar, you inspire me to rock on. Laney Penn I had and always will love you. I want to wake up __everyday seeing your beautiful face with your perfect green eyes, long shiny red hair a cute smile and with your small nose to nose boop. So will you do the horner of marrying me?"_

Corey had got up looking at Laney's face who had happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes." Laney quietly said. "A million times yes!" Laney screamed wrapping her arms around Corey's neck kissing him passionately on the lips. Corey slid the ring onto Laney's finger.

"I love you Corey!" Laney confessed.

"I love you too Lanes." They both enjoyed their journey on the hot air balloon looking at the beautiful deep sky with Laney's head on Corey's chest and Corey's arms around Laney's body.

First they become best friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend and now they are engaged!

* * *

**Sorry for the bad chapter I had so many things to do today! If you want to help me or have any ideas for this story please write it in the reviews or PM me. Only 10 more chapters until this story is finished! So I will be done with this story by February or March. I will upload a chapter next Thursday or earlier (depending how busy I am) Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: Honeymoon Love

**WARNING: This chapter will contain a minor sexual scene. (Since this is a Rated T I am not going into much detail)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Honeymoon Love**

_**5 Months Later**_

Today was Corey and Laney's wedding as Laney was preparing her wedding dress and her hair. The three bridesmaids (Carrie, Kim and Konnie) looked at Laney who wore a long strapless white wedding dress like Cinderella.

"Laney you look beautiful." Konnie squealed.

"Thanks use guys its just I'm so nervous. What happened if I mess up my vows." Laney nervously said playing with her hands.

"Awe you won't." Kim supported her.

"Thanks." Laney smiled at her three bridesmaids.

Meanwhile, Corey was getting ready for the wedding as Kin put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Core, how are you feeling." 19 year old Kin said.

"Nervous, I just want things to go well for me and Lanes." Corey said.

"Don't sweat it as your best man I'll be there." Kin said.

"Thanks dude." Corey smiled patting Kin on the back.

***WEDDING TIME TRANSITION***

The wedding started with Laney walking down the aisle with her long white dress seeing Corey smile. A minute later, Laney standed next to Corey holding his hands and smiling. **(AN: I'm just going to skip all of the boring bits of the wedding)**

"Do you Corey Riffin do you take this women to be your wife for the rest of your life?" The priest asked the blue haired man.

"I do." Corey whispered.

"Do you Laney Penn take this man to your husband for the rest of your life." asked the priest.

"I do." She said with happy tears flowing from her eyes.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said closing his book. "You may kiss the bride." The priest finished of his sentence as Corey grabbed the back of Laney's head and kissed her passionately on the lips. The crowd was cheering for the happy couple.

"Best kiss of my life." Laney dreamily said.

"Best kiss of your life so far." Corey chuckled as he kissed her again.

* * *

_**1 Month Later**_

Corey and Laney was packing for their Honeymoon to Paris which was one of the most romantic cities in the world.

"So excited about the trip Lanes?" asked Corey who wrapped his arms around Laney's waist.

"Yh Core I can't wait just me and you in the most romantic city ever." Laney cheerfully said.

"Um Lanes." Corey started off rubbing his neck with his hand blushing dark red. "I was wondering, since were married now I just wanted to ask you when were at Paris we can have a special night just us two." Corey blushed dark red same with Laney.

"Of course we can Core since were going on our honeymoon we might as well make it better." Laney smiled leaning her lips against Corey's.

***FEW HOURS TRANSITION***

Corey and Laney had finally arrived at Paris where there was a lot of Cafes.

"So do you wanna reserve a hotel before we go out?" Corey asked his wife.

"Um sure." Laney said as Corey grabbed her hand and went to the hotel.

***TO THE HOTEL TRANSITION***

"Umm hi Corey Riffin." Corey asked the purple haired girl as she looked up chewing her gum reading her magazine.

"OMG your Corey Riffin from Grojband! My daughter loves your music, when's your new song coming out?" The purple haired girl squealed.

"Ummm not for a while mam because I'm on my honeymoon with my wife, but will let you know when." Corey explained.

"Laney Penn! The Laney Penn! My daughter loves your singing also will use two sign this to my daughter please." The purple haired girl rapidly said.

"Will be happy too." Corey smiled as the couple signed the autographs.

"Thankyou, and here is your key." The girl said handing the key to Corey.

Corey and Laney go to their room which had looked amazing. Their room had a red wallpaper, nice chandelier lights and a king sized bed.

"Wow this room is amazing." Corey surprisingly said making his eyes widen.

"I know." Laney said.

"So, should we unpack first?" Asked Corey.

"Sure." Laney smiled unpacking her things.

***UNPACKING THINGS TRANSITION***

Corey and Laney finished unpacking their things laying on their bed with Laney's head on Corey's lap while he was stroking her hair.

"How are you finding Paris so far." Corey started the conversation.

"It's beautiful and also romantic with you." Laney blushed.

"Hey Core what time is it?" Laney asked her husband.

"Almost 6:00pm why?" Corey questioned her.

"Well maybe we can get a bite to eat." The red head suggested.

"Sure we can get room service." Corey got his phone and rang downstairs.

About 40 minutes later the dinner came which was Chinese with rice, chicken balls, curry sauce, ext. The married couple enjoyed the food which made them full up. Corey and Laney went outside onto the balcony looking at the beautiful dark black sky with Laney's head on Corey's chest and Corey's arm draped around Laney's waist.

"So beautiful tonight." Laney sighed happily.

"I know, but the tonight's isn't as beautiful as you though." Corey flirted with her.

"Core our so sweet, but you said that when we were thirteen." Laney giggled playfully punching Corey's arm.

"Ow Lanes, who knew you had a power arm."

"You think you can do better mister." Laney smirked.

"I sure can." Corey playfully punched Laney in the arm as they were holding onto each other falling down on the floor with Laney at the bottom and Corey ontop.

"Sorry Lanes about that I guess I got carried away." Corey chuckled.

***PUNCHY MUNCHY TRANSITION***

The two of them was in bed in the pyjamas with Laney reading and Corey was looking outside. Corey scooted closer to Laney kissing her cheek a few times making her let out a few giggles.

"Core that tickles." The bassist said giggling.

"Really? How's this for tickling." Corey smiled grabbing her neck kissing her lips with her kissing back. Corey pulled back and got up getting the door sign_ 'Do not disturb' _on the door.

"Sorry about that, now where were we?" Corey flirted as Laney blushed like her hair.

Corey got onto the bed and started kissing Laney again putting his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around Corey's neck. It started to turn into a make out session with Corey on top and Laney at the bottom. They both separated their kiss and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lanes." Corey asked his wife. The only reason he was asking her is because Corey wants to take their relationship to the next level, but he was curious if Laney wasn't ready.

"Well I did wanted to do this with you since Prom." Laney smiled kissing his lips.

"Ok." Corey said as he went back to kissing Laney. Laney had licked Corey's lips while stroking his blue hair. The both separated the kiss with Corey kissing Laney's neck which is making her giggle.

"Core that tickles." Laney laughed into bits while Corey was kissing her.

"Sorry Lanes." Corey apologised while blushing red as Laney put her finger on his lips.

"No it's ok I like it." Laney said with Corey went back kissing her neck.

Few minutes later, put her hand on his chin and put her lips onto his and turned the kiss into a french kiss with their tongues in their mouths.

After the french kiss, Corey started taking of his t-shirt along with Laney. Corey saw Laney in her bra making his cheeks flush red. Laney was concerned about Corey who had looked dark red as an apple.

"Core are you ok?" asked Laney.

"Sorry Lanes I'm just nervous that's all." Corey blushed in embarrassment when he felt Laney's hands onto his.

"Core it's ok if you don't to do this." She said gazing into his blue eyes.

"I do, but this is my first time." Corey blushed like a sunburned penguin.

"Don't worry Corey this is my first time doing this too, so there's nothing to be worried about." Corey formed a smile on his face.

"Thanks Lanes." He hugged Laney and they both started to kiss again going under the covers taking their clothes off.

***ONE HOUR LATER TRANSITION***

Corey and Laney was breathing heavily after that passionate moment with their hair being messy.

"That was amazing." Laney started talking.

"And awesome." Corey chuckled breathing heavily.

"Should we get some sleep?" Corey said.

"Sure." Laney put her head on Corey's chest falling a sleep. Corey kissed her hair and fell a sleep with her.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I know this was so suppose to be posted yesterday but I had so much home work to do. If use go to the reviews I had left a review in there telling you about what's going to happen to this story. Only nine more chapters to go before this is completed. =(**

**Thank you for this chapter and sorry if it weren't that enjoyable to read. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16: Morning Sickness

**Chapter 16: Morning Sickness**

After a week in Paris, Corey and Laney finally arrived home to Peaceville. Laney had recently been living with Corey in his garage since they were both married eventhough Corey's bedroom was a bit small, but the bed was big.

In the morning, Laney and Corey was in bed with each with Corey's arms around her waist and Laney's head on his chest sleeping peacefully until Laney felt something sharp pain in her stomach causing her to get up and go into the bathroom throwing up putting her face down the toilet. Corey woke up hearing Laney throwing up making him put on his beanie and checking if she was alright.

"Lanes?" Corey softly said.

"Corey, what are you doing up early." A sick Laney asked.

"I heard you throwing up and I wanted to see if your ok."

"Yh I'm fine must of been something I ate." Laney said.

"Yh possibly well if you need anything just tell me." Corey knelt down and kissed Laney's cheek.

"Thanks Core." Laney smiled as Corey left. Laney went through the bathroom cabinets for the pregnancy test. She got the pregnancy test and put her wee on the stick.

About 10 minutes later, the test results came back saying it's positive.

"Shit! I'm pregnant. I'm carrying Corey's child! How am I going to tell him?" Laney started crying sitting on the toilet with her knees to her chest.

***LANEY'S PREGNANT TRANSITION***

Laney went downstairs where Corey was watching TV. Laney sat next to Corey who put his arm around her shoulders making her uncomfortable.

"Lanes are you ok?" asked Corey.

"Yh." Laney quietly said.

"Laney, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Right." Laney nodded.

"Now what's wrong?" Corey looked into her dark eyes willing to listen to her.

"Promise me you won't get mad." Laney worriedly said.

"I promise." Corey said putting his hand on his chest.

"I'm pregnant." She blurt out putting her head down in shame with tears rolling her eyes. "Core you might of well kick me out of the band and get a divorce because I know you don't want me to be around you." Laney sobbed into bits making Corey heartbroken.

"Lanes. Look at me." Corey grabbed both of Laney's hands as Laney looked into his dark blue eyes. "That's great news we can finally have a family with you! I always wanted to be a dad!" Corey happily said hugging Laney.

"I'm happy that you're not mad at me, but how can this happen?" Laney curiously asked.

"Well Lanes I think it was when we had our passionate night, we didn't use any of the stuff when we were in Paris." Corey explained.

"Maybe, but I can't believe I'm going to be a mother and I'm almost 20 years old." Laney said surprisingly.

"And I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. Lanes I will do everything that I can to be there for you." Corey said hugging Laney.

"Thanks Core." Laney kissed Corey on the lips and cuddled with him on the couch.

"So do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl." Corey said.

"Well I want it to be a boy like you." Laney poked Corey's nose causing him to blush a bit.

"Well if it's a girl I want it to look like an angel like you are." Laney giggled putting her head onto Corey's shoulder as he was kissing her cheek.

"Wait Core, how are we suppose to tell the other's that I'm pregnant?" Laney gasped.

"Look will talk it through tomorrow and tell them then." Laney nodded with agreement and fell asleep in Corey's arms due to her not having much sleep after her flight home and the morning sickness.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the mega short chapter! Shortest chapter I've written yet! I couldn't think of what to write in here so I just wrote what came out of my head. Only 8 more chapters until the end of this story ;(**

** Anyways please review, fave and follow. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17: Telling Them

**Chapter 17: Telling Them**

On the couch Laney was still sleeping on Corey's lap while the blue head guitarist was texting his friends to come to the garage and telling them about Laney being pregnant. A strand of hair was in Laney's face, so he tucked it behind her ear kissing her forehead until she started opening her eyes looking at Corey who had a smile on his face.

"Good sleep sweetheart." Corey said stroking her cheek.

"Yh much better than last night's thanks." Laney said.

"I had told the others to come round here to tell them about you being pregnant." Corey explained while Laney was hugging him.

"When are they coming?" She said letting go of Corey's embrace.

"In 10 minutes." Corey said.

***EXACTLY 10 MINUTES LATER***

Kin,Kon,Carrie,Larry,Kim and Konnie arrived at Corey's garage all sitting on the sofa.

"Um hey guys thanks for coming round." Corey nervously said.

"What do you need money?" Carrie asked.

"Umm no we have some news." Laney said.

"What news is it." asked Kin.

"Well I'm pregnant." Laney said as everyone had shocked faces. Corey and Laney looked at each other worriedly. No one had spoke a word for a minute until Konnie did.

"Omg congratulations!" Konnie screamed with happiness hugging Corey and Laney.

"So use guys aren't mad?" Corey smiled.

"Mad? No were happy!" Carrie said hugging Corey then Laney. When Laney was hugging Carrie she could notice the ring on her finger.

"Nice ring." Laney said as Carrie looked at the ring.

"Thanks Larry gave it to me." Carrie blushed.

"What's it for?" Laney asked the blue head.

"I'm getting married." Carrie announced as Laney screamed in passion hugging Carrie tightly.

"Woah what's all that commotion?" Larry said.

"I told Laney that were getting married."Carrie smiled with joy.

"Maybe we should tell everyone else." Larry said to Carrie as she nodded.

"Um everyone we also have an something to say." Larry said as everyone stayed silent.

"Were getting married." Carrie screamed with happiness as everyone hugged the happy couple.

"Great job dude, so when did you propose to her?" Corey asked the red head adult.

"About a few days ago when we went on our picnic." He blushed bringing Carrie closer to him.

"It was so sweet and the best day of my life." Carrie said putting her head on Larry's chest.

"Care Bear will soon be called Care Bear Nepp." She blushed darkly.

"Awe you flatter me too much." She said playfully punching him.

"Awe that so sweet." Konnie said.

"And use three can be my bridesmaid." Carrie said to Laney, Kim and Konnie as they all squealed.

Laney went to Corey and hugged him.

"Corey, will need to find a new home for the baby because this garage isn't really baby proof." She said to her husband.

"Yh but where are we going to find a house in 9 months?" Corey asked her.

"Maybe I can help?" Kim said.

"Wait Kim, your a state agent?" Laney said looking confused.

"Yh I sell houses and maybe I can help you find one tomorrow at 12pm, would that be good?" Kim said

"Yh 12:00 is perfect." Corey said wrapping an arm around Laney's shoulders.

"Perfect, guess I'll see use two tomorrow." Kim said leaving with Kin. Carrie, Larry, Kon and Konnie had left behind them leaving Corey and Laney alone.

"I guess that worked out perfectly." Corey smiled.

"Yh I thought they would react even more than I thought." Laney thought.

"Maybe you need some sleep sleeping beauty." Corey flirted making her blush.

"Don't call me sleeping beauty prince charming."She said poking his nose.

"If I can't call you sleeping beauty then you can't call me prince charming." She gave him a raspberry.

"Fine! Then I'll have to call you the beast." Laney laughed as Corey carried her.

Laney started laughing, "Ahhhh put me down!" She said laughing punching his back.

"Let me call you Sleeping Beauty!" He commanded.

"Ok Ok I'll let you call me Sleeping Beauty!" She said as Corey putting her down.

"Yh." He said breathlessly.

"Yh." She said breathlessly as well.

***TICKLES ARE FUN TRANSITION***

"Right Sleeping Beauty you need your sleep." Corey smirked.

"I will as long you carry me upstairs to bed Prince Charming." She said touching his cheeks with her fingertips.

"Ok Miss Sleeping Beauty just because your pregnant with my baby." Corey lifted her up carrying her legs while Laney's arms was around Corey's neck.

"Wow Core your pretty strong for a puny adult." She giggled enjoying Corey carrying her.

"Don't push it Lanes." He demanded.

"Ok ok but you are strong." She said touching his stomach making his cheeks red.

"Awe my Corey's blushing." She said mocking him.

"Shut up!" He said putting her in bed.

"Nope." She smiled.

"Oh yh when we was thirteen you use to blush a lot in front of me especially when the world was going to end."

"Ok you win now can I go to bed now?" asked Laney.

"Yes you can, but you need to give me a kiss before sleeping." He said making smooches.

"Alright." She gave Corey a peck on the lips.

"Now get some sleep." He shaked her hair as Laney fell a sleep slowly.

* * *

**Now that was some fluff inside here! Only 7 more chapters til the end of the story. :'( I might add an extra chapter inside here if use guys want me too. I will put it in my poll so use guys can vote. You have one week till I'll revile the results, people who don't have an account just say if you want me to write an extra chapter or not in the reviews. Thankyou for your patients guys and a new chapter will come out on Thursday 26th February. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18: Looking For A New House

**Chapter 18: Looking For A New Home**

The sun shined onto Laney's eyes as she was waking up slowly blinking every three seconds. Laney looked to her left seeing Corey weren't next to her, so she got up and went downstairs seeing Corey making breakfast wearing an apron.

"Core, what are you doing up so early?" Laney asked the blue head.

"I just wanted to make you breakfast Lanes." Corey said to her.

"Well I appreciate it Core." Laney said wrapping her arms behind Corey's neck kissing his cheek.

"So have you threw up yet?" Corey asked her as she shook her head no.

"Good we need to know what food you need to eat while your pregnant." He chuckled.

"Yh I just wanna-" Laney said as she got up ran into the bathroom and threw up a bit of sick while Corey kept stroking her back.

"Let it all out." He whispered stroking her back. Laney lifted her head up with some sick over her mouth.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yh thanks for holding me down while I had one of the symptoms." Laney said smiling at Corey as he smiled back.

"Like I said Lanes, I'll always be there for you." He said grabbing both of her hands.

"Look I think you need to take a shower and brush your teeth while I'll make you breakfast." He said kissing her cheek leaving her alone in the bathroom.

"Thanks Core." She smiled when he closed the door behind him. Laney was in the bathroom stepping into the shower when she let out a burp which caused her to throw up in the bath.

"Uggg I hate these symptoms." She said to herself while singing Still Into You one of Grojband's hit singles a few months before her and Corey made love when Laney got pregnant.

_'After all this time, I'm still, into you'_

Corey was walking upstairs hearing Laney singing their singles a few months back. He put his head to the door hearing her sing like an angel.

"Wow." He said speechlessly. Laney unlocked the door which made Corey fall on the floor.

"Core what are you doing leaning on the door?" Laney said with a towel wrapping around her body.

"I heard you singing in the shower, so that's why I was leaning onto the door." He explained his story.

"Thanks, but Core I need to get changed."

"Ok." He said leaving.

***SHOWEY MOWEY TRANSITION***

Corey was on the couch waiting for Laney who was wearing a black and white cardigan over her band top and black leggings.

"Ready?" Laney said as Corey turned his head to Laney.

"Yep!" He said happily grabbing her hand.

Kim was at the houses waiting for Corey and Laney to arrive. She was wearing a black skirt with a black blazer underneath a white collar shirt. She had a clipboard in her hands with the lists of the houses and the prices.

"Hey," Corey said as Kim turned around.

"Oh hello use two." She smiled happily.

"Ready to see some of the houses." The black haired girl asked the couple as the nodded.

"This one looks nice." Core said.

"Yh and it's also baby proof, has king sized bed, our own bathroom in our bedroom." She smiled at Corey.

"Will take the house." he said. "So how much will it be?" Corey asked.

Kim got her clipboard calculating the price. "That would be £1,189.99." Corey and Laney was surprised by the price, but it was good because of the things inside the house. So they had bought the house and got some of their things from the garage and put it inside their nice large house.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the short chapter. :'( I had the worst day of my life! *roll my eyes*I just want to get this chapter done and forget about the things that happened to me today. Next chapter will be about Corey and Laney finding out the baby is a boy or a girl. If you want, you can guess if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl. If you want an extra chapter for this story please vote on my poll or type it in the reviews. I have 6 more chapters till the story is completed plus if use guys say you want the extra chapter it would be 7. You have till the 12th of March until the poll is closed. Bye. :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Boy Or Girl

**Chapter 19: Boy Or Girl**

"Yh that's great thankyou." Laney said on the phone as she a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned her head back and put on Corey's shoulder.

"Why hello there." He said stroking her long red hair.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked her.

"Oh it was the doctor, were going to find out if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl." She happily said hugging Corey tightly.

"Awesome!" Corey smiled kissing her cheek. "What time did you say?"

"Well I said 11:30 am, if that's alright?" Laney answered while Corey nodded.

"Of course it's okay, I've always wanted to know if the baby's a boy or a girl." Corey answered kissing her on the lips.

"Great, it's 10:30 so what do you want to do?" Laney said.

"How about you go upstairs and relax while I'll make you whatever you want for breakfast." Corey carried her bridal style to the king sized bed. Corey planted a gentle kiss on her belly and shakes her hair.

"Ok Mr Chef Riffin I would like waffles with strawberries on it please." She giggled.

"Of course Queen Laney." He said chuckling leaving the bedroom. Laney sighed with happiness and started reading a book about pregnancy.

***BREAKFAST TIME TRANSITION***

20 minutes later, Corey came up with two plates in his hand with one being Laney's which had strawberry's and whip cream on top of the waffles while Corey's plate has blue berry waffles.

"Here you go Queen Laney just for you." He gave her the plate along with the knife and fork. He sat next to her with Laney's head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Core this is delicious, you sure know how to cook." She said while having a full of strawberry waffle in her mouth. After eating the whole waffle, Laney had got whip cream on her lips which made Corey kiss her on the lips with passion. They separated a minute later for air.

"That was the best breakfast for me." Corey said.

"Me too I loved it!" She said hugging him tightly.

"Oh it's 10:55 should we leave now?" asked Laney.

"Yeah, it's better to get there early instead of being late." He said.

"Good idea." Laney said as the couple left their bed and went to the car, where Corey was at the driver's seat and Laney was next to him.

*TO THE HOSPITAL TRANSITION*

Corey and Laney was at the waiting room looking excited about the baby going to be a boy or a girl.

"Mr and Mrs Riffin?" said the doctor.

"Here." Laney said as they got up and followed the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Smith and I will be your doctor for this pregnancy." He said while they both smiled. "Mrs Riffin, are you nervous about the whole pregnancy?"

"Well of course, after all the pain there is going to be, I should be damn nervous." She answered explaining.

"Okay, so I am going to use this scanner for your ultra sound." said the doctor. The doctor scanned through Laney's ultra sound seeing the baby inside her stomach.

"The gender of this baby is a...boy." The doctor said making Corey and Laney smile.

"So, what should we name him Core?" said Laney who was gazing into his crystal blue eyes.

"Well will figure that out in about six more months." said Corey wrapping an arm around her.

* * *

**I think I should update a chapter on Saturday's and Thursday's now so I can complete this story more quickly. Unfortunately I will be concentrating more on Everybody's Top Ten Way's To Get Their Dream Date, Everything Will Be Ok and this story instead of the others. Well thanks for coming out everyone! Next chapter will be coming on Thursday or earlier. Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20: Seven Months Later

**Chapter 20: Seven Months Later**

"God I'm so nervous, I don't wanna do this!" Carrie said nervously as Laney put her hands on Carrie's shoulders.

"Carrie, there's nothing to be nervous about." She said looking her straight in the eyes.

"What happens if I mess up my vows?" said Carrie.

"Look you'll do fine just say I do and express how you feel about him." She reassured her.

Carrie took a deep breath, "Okay, thanks Laney." Carrie smiled hugging Laney then looked down her stomach.

"How are feeling?" Carrie asked her.

"What do you mean?" asked the bass player.

"I mean how are you feeling about the whole birth thing?"

"I'm terrified it's going to be sometime this month!" She said in her shaky voice.

"You'll do great! If you can beat Amanda in Prom Queen, then you can go through birth!" She smiled making the red head bassist better.

"Thanks." She formed a smile on her lips.

***WEDDING TIME TRANSITION***

Carrie was holding a boutique of flowers in her hands walking down the wedding aisle seeing Larry smile. Carrie came next to Larry, who had put his hand on her veil and lifted it up seeing Carrie's face.

"Wow you look more beautiful then ever." Larry complimented her which made her blush.

"Thanks I work it." She said making him chuckle.

"Do you Larry Nepp take this women to be your wife?" said the priest,

"I do." He nodded.

"And Carrie Beff do you take this man to be your husband?" said the priest again.

"I do." She said.

"Got anything to say each other before I pronounce you man and wife?" asked the priest.

"I do," said Carrie who looked behind her were Laney was giving her a smile.

"Larry, I love you so much and I want to spend my life with you. I- I mean we have experienced so much in the band were I was to oblivious to your feelings and now were getting married and I love you Larry Nepp and always you!"

"Mr Nepp got anything to say?" said the priest.

"Yes I do," Larry got out a white folded paper from his suit and unfolded it and started reading it.

"Carrie, everyday I see you my love for you grows bigger. When I kiss your soft lips it makes me want to be with you more and you are the most beautiful, courageous, kindest girls I have ever met and I'm glad I'm going to marry you." Larry said which made Carrie cry with tears of happiness making her hug Larry tightly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Larry and Carrie kissed passionately and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Carrie said;

"I love you too." Larry said stroking her hair.

***HAPPY MOMENTS TRANSITION***

After the wedding, everyone was celebrating by eating food and drinking. Laney saw Corey talking to Larry and decided to go up to him giving him a surprising hug. Laney walked to Corey from behind and gave him a hug with her arms wrapped around his neck. Corey startled for a minute and looked around which was Laney.

"Lanes, you scared the crap out of me!" Corey said which made Laney giggled.

"Sorry Core, just so happy because of Carrie's and Larry's day." She said smiling.

"Yh me too. May I have this?" Corey, who was blushing, grabs her hand and kisses her hand. Laney wrapped her arms around his neck with Corey's hand on her waist. They kept dancing when Laney put her head on Corey's shoulder closing her eyes never wanting this moment to end.

After a couple of dances they sat down on the chairs with Corey's arm around Laney's waist with her head on his shoulder.

"That was great!"Corey said excitedly.

"Yh great," Laney said quietly which made Corey concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm okay just thinking of something." Laney said.

"About what?" Corey said in his worried tone.

"About us being parents." She said with anxiety coming up.

"Look were going to make it through as parents. Look when your going through birth soon I will be right beside your side without leaving you and whenever your in pain, you can hold my hand." Laney hugged Corey tightly. Laney quickly separated the hug feeling liquid running down her legs.

Corey looked at her legs seeing liquid on the floor, "Um Laney, did you just pee yourself?"

"No, but I think my water broke! The baby's coming!" Laney screamed as Corey dialled the number to the ambulance.

"I called the ambulance it's on it's way stay with me Lanes." Corey said holding her hand which made her squeeze his hand tightly making his hand turn red due to the pain she's in.

* * *

**Oh My Groj! Laney's water broke! 0.0 **

**Just wanted to do another chapter because I was bored. I'm not sure if I'm going to post a chapter on Thursday, but I might or I might not. Bye guys!**


	21. Chapter 21: Child Birth

**THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SWEARING (By Laney) AND A BIT OFF HUMOUR xD**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Child Birth**

Laney and Corey was still waiting for the ambulance, but there was no sign. Laney had felt tears of anger and pain pouring down her eyes while Corey was holding her hand. "WHERE IS THE FUCKING AMBULANCE!" Laney screamed.

"Lanes I'm sure the ambulance is coming soon." Corey confronted her.

"COREY IT'S BEEN FUCKING 20 MINUTES AND THIS BABY IS ABOUT TO COME OUT OF ME!" She shouted.

"Maybe I can drive her," Kon said playing with his keys.

"Thank god," Laney said calmly as her and Corey got in the car.

***IN THE CAR TRANSITION***

They were almost at the hospital with Corey having a flannel towel on her head while she kept breathing.

"Don't worry Lanes, were almost there," Corey said while she had her eyes closed breathing. A second later the car stopped.

"Kon, why have we stopped?" asked Corey while Kon was speaking into the mic at the drive thru.

"Yeah, I'll have three cheeseburgers..."

"Kon for God's sakes, she's havin' a baby!"

"Oh that's right...and a kid's meal... and uh, I, I guess I'll have fries...if I have fries is anyone else gonna have any? Cuz, uh I don't wanna be the only one eatin' them... I'll feel like a fatty..."

"If you don't get me to the hospital, I will rip off your fucking head!" Laney threatened making Kon worried.

"Kon drive!" Corey commanded as Kon drove,

***TO THE HOSPITAL TRANSITION***

Laney was inside a wheelchair with Kon pushing her inside. Corey ran into the hospital where the nurse was.

"Nurse, my wife is in labour!" Corey panicked.

"Come with me right now," The nurse said as they all followed them.

Laney was on the hospital bed holding one hand on the bars and the other on Corey's,

"Lanes just keep breathing," said Corey. "

"Were here!" Carrie said entering along with Larry, Kin, Mina and Nick.

"Thank god, Laney is about to give birth."

"It hurts so much!" Laney groaned.

"I know it does Lanes, but you can do this," Corey smiled at her as she screamed.

"How does it feel?" Corey asked her while screaming,

"It feels like my guts are getting ripped out!" Laney shouted.

Corey put his hands on top of hers, "Don't worry, Lanes, I'm here. Everything will be fine, I'll be in the room with you. Just keep breathing your doing okay." Laney hesitated and kept breathing.

"Hello Mrs Riffin, how are you doing?" said Dr. Smith.

"I'm doing, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Laney said as she screamed again. Laney started biting her lips, squeezing her eyes crying.

"Okay, Laney I want you to push on my count of three," Laney nodded slowly.

"1...2...3!" Laney started pushing as she started grabbing Corey's hand holding it more tightly.

"Push Lanes, push... your doing good," Laney smiled and then screamed louder making the room echo.

"You're almost there Laney! Just keep breathing!" He calmed her down making her scream more loud than last time.

"It's a boy!" The doctor carried the baby to the sink washing of the blood on him. About a minute later, Dr. Smith handed the baby to Laney with a blue blanket wrapped around him. He had Corey's hair, Laney's eyes and had Corey's personality.

"He's so beautiful, what should we name him?" She asked Corey.

"Hmmmm how about Lance?" suggested Laney.

"I got it! How about CJ!" Corey suggested.

"Corey, that's a beautiful name. Short for Corey Juinor," She smiled kissing him on the cheek. "Wanna hold him?" Corey nodded as Laney handed the baby to Corey and rocked him.

"Hey little fella, I'm you daddy," Corey whispered making the baby giggle grabbing Corey's finger.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" Everyone in the room said.

"Lets all go home," Corey smiled while Laney didn't look good.

"Lanes are you okay?" Corey asked who looked concerned.

"Core, I think I might be having twins!" Laney panicked.

"WHAT!" Corey said handing the baby to Kon going to Laney holding her hand.

"Just do what you did last time," He said as Laney kept pushing screaming in pain.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you Laney," Corey said crying because of the pain Laney's going through.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Riffin it's a healthy baby girl," The doctor washed the baby girl and wrapped her inside a pink blanket. She had Laney's red hair, Corey's eyes and Laney's personality.

"Wow I'm glad that's over!" Corey smiled at his wife.

"Yeah I don't want any kids for a while! Child birth is hard work!" Laney said laying on the pillow with messy hair.

"Let's go home," Corey smiled.

"Wait Core, what are we going to name her?"

"Since I chose the boy's name I'll let you choose," He said brushing her messy hair.

"I kinda like the name Lacy," Laney said making Corey agree.

"Lacy's a great name Lanes and she looks a lot like you," Lacy was sucking on her blanket.

"Well I think CJ looks a lot like you," She stroked CJ's cheek making him giggle again.

The couple left the hospital and drove home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina was at Corey and Laney's house looking out for people who might break in. Katrina was just cleaning up the house dancing and singing until she heard a knock on the door. Katrina's brain clicked and went to the door and opened it.

"Hello, who are you?" said Katrina looking at the person.

"I'm friends with Corey Riffin and Laney Penn," said the stranger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Corey and Laney ain't here yet there at the hospital," explained Katrina.

"Oh okay, is it okay if I wait for them because me and boyfriend wanted to ask them something," said the girl.

"Ummm okay just sit down on this couch," Katrina let the girl and the boy in and sat down on the couch.

"Thanks for coming. Corey and Laney would be so appreciated that use came," Katrina smiled going upstairs.

"No No thank you," The girl said darkly doing a nasally laugh.

* * *

**OMG! LANEY GAVE BIRTH! TO TWINS! I GUESS YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT COMING! I WANTED TO ADD THE DRIVE THRU BIT IN BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY IF KON ORDERED FOOD WHILE LANEY IS GOING INTO LABOUR LIKE FAMILY GUY! XD **

**AND WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE THAT CAME TO COREY AND LANEY'S HOUSE? THE SUSPENSE! NEW CHAPTER WILL BE COMING OUT SOON! BYE!**


	22. Chapter 22: Good VS Evil

**THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SWEARING, THREATS AND VIOLENCE!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Good VS Evil**

Corey and Laney was on their way home with Laney having twins in her arms. Corey was driving the car when he heard his phone ring. Corey picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello," Corey said.

"Corey it's me," Katrina said in her shaky voice.

"Katrina, what's wrong." Corey heard Katrina crying in the background.

"There's two people in your house a-and they locked me inside their car and here to kill use guys," Corey's eyes lit.

"What do they look like?" said Corey.

"W-well there's a girl with blonde hair and a guy with black hair," She said crying.

"Okay Katrina, I'm coming as soon as possible," Corey hanged on the phone driving fast.

"Who was that?" Laney asked

"It's Katrina, shes in trouble," Corey panicked driving more faster.

***KATRINA'S IN TROUBLE***

"Right, I'm gonna drop the twins of to Kin and Kon while you stay here." Corey said as Laney nodded. "Okay just be careful," Corey hugged Laney before putting the twins at the back of the car putting them on a booster seat putting their seat belt on.

Laney had entered the house opening the door slowly going upstairs being silent putting on a black army suit along with a black bandanna along with black combat boots with grenades around her neck.

"Now it's time for that bitch and her boyfriend to die after what they did to my sister in law!" Laney went downstairs seeing someone on a chair.

"Hello?" Laney touched the chair as the chair spun.

"Hello Laney remember me?" said the figure who was Amanda.

"Amanda! I-I thought you were dead," Laney looked really scared like she was about to pee herself.

"Yes I was, but I turned it that I was inside a coma for 2 years and I came back to get my revenge!" Amanda came closer to Laney with a knife in her hand towards her chin.

"A-a-amanda l-lets pass t-this it w-was t-the ppast," Laney stuttered.

"Sorry Laney, but you absolutely ruined my life by betraying me by teaming up with Carrie going against me and won Prom Queen!" Amanda threw the knife at the wall.

"This means war. Oh and don't worry I think you husband is safe,"

"W-what are you talking about Amanda," Laney said being worried.

"Oh well, I sent my boyfriend out to kill Corey," Amanda done a nasally laugh making Laney upset and angry.

"You evil bitch!" Laney slapped Amanda around the face. "I will not stand by letting you making people's lives horrible!"

"Bring it on bitch! What else is new! It's time finish what I had started!" Amanda said kicking her back.

Laney had got a gun and kept shooting it at Amanda making her miss due to Amanda dodging the bullets. Amanda got a gun from the couch and shot it at Laney who also kept missing. The two girls was on the floor trying to shoot their guns at each other.

Amanda was pressing her gun at Laney making her bullets run out. "Huh? Impossible!"

"Bad luck Amanda," Laney pressed her gun making the bullets not come out. "Huh?" The girls saw a pack of bullets across their eyes as Amanda and Laney jumped to get the bullets with Amanda kicking Laney in the stomach as she got the pack of bullets. Laney hid behind the couch while Amanda kept shooting the gun.

Laney picked up her phone calling Corey who was shaking.

"Please answer, please answer," She said to herself crying.

Meanwhile, Corey was stuck in traffic and heard his phone ring and picked it up.

"Lanes?" Corey said.

"Core," Corey kept hearing Laney breath heavily.

"Lanes, what's wrong?" He said.

"Amanda is in the house trying to kill me," Laney whispered.

"Don't worry I will get help as fast as I-," Corey heard knocking on his window which was a man aka Amanda's boyfriend.

"Oh god!" Corey said to himself.

"Remember me Corey," said Amanda's boyfriend.

"Oh shit!" Corey looked terrified. Amanda's boyfriend opened the car and grabbed Corey's collar.

"Corey?" Laney said on the phone.

"Listen pal! You better not save your girl or your dead!" He threatened as Corey punched him in the nose.

"You son of a bitch!" Zane angrily shouted at Corey pushing him. Corey was too weak to get up due to Zane's foot on Corey's hand.

"What's wrong little boy to weak?" He said making a nasally laugh. "Now if you excuse me, I have to destroy this phone," Zane got of Corey and stepped on his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Destroying your phone. Duh, so you and your wife won't ever get in contact again!" Zane kicks Corey in the face leaving him on the floor driving inside his car. He looks behind him seeing CJ and Lacy.

"Don't worry guys, you'll be in a safe home," Zane drove off leaving Corey on the floor.

Meanwhile, Laney was behind the couch calling Corey.

"Corey where are you?" She mumbled to herself.

"Awwwwwwwww what's wrong Laney, your husband not answering you." Laney became angry with her face turning red. "Shocker! I always knew he didn't love you back," Laney punched Amanda in the face as Amanda did as well. Amanda knocked Laney onto the floor punching her left and right on the cheek as she got a knife from the floor and tried stabbing Amanda.

Amanda got two knives and used the knives as swords same with Laney, but with one knife. Laney knocked of Amanda's knife aiming it at the couch. The two girls kept fighting with knives when Amanda got the knife and cut Laney's face with a knife making her have a small cut. Laney tried aiming the knife at Amanda until she got a blowtorch making the house on fire.

Laney threw the knife at Amanda's blow torch making the blow torch blow up with Amanda inside the fire while Laney was looking whre she was.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amanda jumped and attacked Laney by kicking her in the ribs, face and nose making Laney have a nose bleed, a black eye and a bruised rib. Laney grabbed her legs and swing her around and then scratched her face. Amanda pulled off the wire pull smoke. Laney immanently took off the grenade and threw it outside. Laney and Amanda landed on the wall falling on the floor seeing a gun on the floor as Amanda tried grabbing it before Laney did. Laney grabbed the gun and pointed it at Amanda's head.

"Do it Laney! Kill me! Go to hell if you kill me!" Laney was struggling what to do so she dropped the gun.

"I can't do it! You maybe a bitch and all, but you don't deserve to die," She said getting on her knees.

"Well I guess that works out perfectly." She smiled.

"You mean you won't shoot me?" Laney said hoping that she won't kill her.

"Oh no I'm still going to kill you!" Amanda got the gun and put it on Laney's head.

"Say goodbye to this world Lamey!" Laney closed her eyes until she heard a gun. Laney opened her eyes looking down if she got shot and then looked at Amanda who got shot in the chest.

At the bridge, Zane had carried the baby twins bringing them at the end of the bridge.

"Don't worry CJ and Lacy you will enjoy falling from the bridge." The twins of Corey and Laney was crying due to Zane holding them tightly.

"Don't worry babies, you don't need mummy and daddy!" He said as he dropped the babies as they felt a grip which was Corey holding them. The boy and girl was still crying as Corey put them in his arms rocking them. Corey glared at Zane.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU DUDE!" Corey shouted in Zane's face.

"I thought you was dead so I decided to drop them, so there won't be no Riffin family," He chuckled.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody don't touch my family! You sick bastard!" Corey punched Zane in the face and called the police from Zane's who was still passed out from being punched in the face.

"Hello police, I am calling because some man has tried dropping my children who are under a week old on the bridge," Corey explained the story.

"Okay sir, will be coming down soon, and what bridge is it?" said the officer.

"It's the Peaceville bridge," said Corey.

"Okay sir, will be down as soon as possible," said the policeman who hanged up.

The police came down and arrested Zane.

"You got to believe me I wasn't doing child abuse!"

"Stop talking crap Zane!" Corey said crossing his arms.

"You'll be going away for a long time Zane," said one of the policeman.

"Thank you," Corey smiled.

"It's no problem sir, just be safe and call us if there's any problems?" The police car went and took Zane to jail for a very long time.

"Let's go home," Corey touched CJ's and Lacy's noses. Corey drove home remembering Katrina was stuck in Amanda's car, so he drove quicker. Corey got out the car and lifted the boot seeing Katrina hurt and upset. Corey untied the ropes on Katrina's hands and legs.

"Katrina?"

"C-c-correy?" Katrina hugged Corey tightly crying onto his shoulder. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry," tears kept dropping from her eyes.

"Katrina it's okay none of this is your fault," Corey comforted her as he carried her into the the house that looked damaged. He opened the door seeing Laney with cuts, bruises and black eyes.

"Laney!" Corey went over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah,but what about Amanda?" Laney said looking at the dead Amanda.

"Will find a way," said Corey. "But I think will need to get this house repaired."

"Yeah, but where are we going to live?" said Laney in concern.

"Maybe Kin and Kon will let us and plus I think they'll love Lacy and CJ," Corey smiled.

"Hey where's Katrina?" asked Laney.

Katrina was in the car with CJ and Lacy in front were Katrina was pressing the car beep making CJ and Lacy giggle.

"Awwwww,"said Corey and Laney.

* * *

**WOW! THAT CHAPTER WAS SO VOILENTY! THAT'S NOT A WORD! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! ONLY 3 CHAPTERS LEFT COUNTING THE EXTRA CHAPTER! :'( SORRY FOR SOME GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES, THANK'S FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! BYE!**


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue

**Chapter 23: Epilogue**

**Two Years Later, (22 Years Old)**

It has been two years since the massive fight between Corey and Laney vs Amanda and Zane. Amanda is dead for good this time while Zane has 3 more years of prison to go. Carrie and Larry had another wedding without any disasters or pain and had a child named Courtney. Kin and Kim got married after Carrie and Larry had a child same with Kon and Konnie.** (AN:Sorry Kontrina fans. I love Kontrina as much as Kon and Konnie, but I ship them both!) **Kim and Konnie gave birth having conjoined twins like they were when they were born. Grojband had gotten bigger and been travelling around the world seeing amazing sites like Paris, Las Vegas and more.

**3 Years Later, (25 Years Old)**

The Riffin family is officially big as Laney had another child named Gracie. Gracie is three years younger than CJ and Lacy but they get along well. Corey, Laney, CJ, Lacy and Gracie are all in the park with CJ and Lacy playing with each other while Gracie was sleeping on Laney's lap. Corey and Laney kept watching CJ and Lacy playing with each other. Laney's head on Corey's shoulder with Corey's arm wrapped around her waist while watching their children playing. The married couple smiled at each other and saw there kids running to them.

"Mummy,Daddy!" The kids hugged Corey and Laney tightly making them chuckle.

"I think they had a lot of ice cream," Laney said as Corey nodded

"I agree Lanes, maybe they need to relax from eating a lot of ice cream."

"Mummy! Daddy! Can we have more ice cream!" said CJ.

"CJ you had three ice creams already, so no." said Laney.

"Come on Lanes, let the little dude have one cone," said Corey laying on the grass.

"Fine," Laney playfully rolled her eyes.

***AFTER ICE-CREAM TRANSITION***

Corey and Laney was going home were CJ, Lacy and Gracie was sleeping peacefully with Lacy's head on CJ's. It was complete silence in the car until the car stopped and Corey started talking.

"I think these guys had a lot of ice cream which made them tired," Corey said.

"Yeah, I told them more ice cream more sleepy," Laney chuckled picking up Lacy and Gracie.

Corey wrapped his free arm around Laney's shoulder and said, "You know, since the kids are going to sleep for a while, maybe us two can have some alone time," Laney giggled of what Corey was thinking.

"Okay, but we need to put the kids into bed before doing anything,"

"Okay 'mother hen'" said Corey emphasising mother hen.

"Alright I am a mother hen at times but I can be fun," She said.

"Okay miss, will put the kids into bed and we can have alone time," He smiled.

Corey and Laney entered the house looking normal putting the kids into bed sleeping. Corey and Laney closed the door slowly saying goodnight as they went downstairs laying on the couch watching TV. Laney snuggled into Corey with her head on his chest while his arm is around her.

"Feeling okay?" said Corey.

"Yeah." Laney said. "I'm glad everything's back the way it is now," She smiled hugging Corey.

"And after all we have a family of our own," He said kissing her cheek as Laney smiled happily.

"I loved everything we have done together like form our own band, go on crazy adventures and express our love," Laney remembered stuff that happened when they were kids, teens and adults.

"Me too Laney, me too." Corey nodded his head stroking her hair.

"I love you Corey,"

"I love you too Laney," They both kissed on the lips and relaxed on the couch watching TV.

**8 Years Later (33 Years Old)**

CJ and Lacy are now thirteen years old and had formed a band called The Blades with their two best friends Kaylee and Matthew who are exactly the same age as CJ and Lacy. Kaylee has purple hair with green eyes and has a tiny crush on CJ and really good friends with Lacy. CJ is the leader of The Blades who plays the guitar like his dad, Lacy plays bass like her mother, Kaylee plays keyboard and Matthew plays the drums. Lacy has a crush on Matthew who has dark brown hair with brown eyes. It turns out that sometimes, CJ gets lyrics from Gracie's diary who really hates The Blades and hates CJ and Lacy. Corey and Laney are happy the way everything is going with CJ's, but sometimes Corey and Laney helps them write lyrics instead of getting them from Gracie's diary.

**32 Years Later (65 Years Old)**

The couple are still stronger than ever knowing each other for over 60 years. They have been married for over 30 years and their relationship is very strong and healthy.

"Wow knowing each other for 60 years is amazing," Old Corey said sitting on a chair opposite Laney with wine in front of him.

"Yeah, it was a good life." Old Laney said drinking a bit of her wine.

"Kinda lonley though," Corey said.

"What do you mean Corey?" said Laney.

"Well maybe, because, Kin and Kon we never got in contact for a while, and well me and you felt lonely. " said Corey looking down at his wine as Laney put her hand on his.

"I was never lonely. Not even for a minute," She smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

It was the end of their love story where they were best friends, both formed a band, boyfriend and girlfriend, husband and wife, and grew old together with no problems in their relationship. It was Corey and Laney's Love Story.

* * *

**And that's the epilogue. When I put the ages in brackets it means how old Corey and Laney is. It was originally going to have 25 chapters in the story, but I couldn't think of anything so it is 24 now. Sorry guys. I only have one chapter left till I complete this story :'( So, the next chapter will come out on the 29th of March or maybe earlier. Stay tuned for the last chapter of CALLS! (Corey and Laney's Love Story) Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24: How Their Love Story Begin

**Chapter 24: How Their Love Story Begin**

At school, 5 year old Laney was in the drawing instruments (bass, drums) When four people named Carrie, Larry, Kim and Konnie went towards her.

"Hey Lamey, what are you drawing?" Carrie said as Laney covered her paper.

"N-nothing," The sweet five year old said.

"Oh what's wrong, somebody lost their voice," Carrie snatched the paper of Laney and looked at the drawing she drew.

"G-g-give that back!" Laney tried shouting.

"Oh look everybody, Laney drew a drum with an ugly face that looks like her." Carrie and everyone else laughed as Carrie ripped up the paper in front of Laney's face, while Laney had tears rolling down her eyes.

"Alright class that's enough, I'm sure Laney's had enough drama for today," Her teacher said coming inside the classroom with a boy next to her. "Alright boys and girls, pack your things away because we have new student who is joining us today. This is Corey Riffin." The black haired teacher said. "Corey, how about you sit next to Laney." said the teacher while Corey looked bewildered. "She's the one with red hair," whispered the teacher as Corey went to sit next to Laney.

"Hi," Corey smiled happily.

"Hey," She lifted up her head and the first thing she saw was his big baby blue eyes.

"I'm Corey," He said excitedly. "Wow your hair is amazing," Laney blushed at Corey's comment.

"I'm Laney," She said quietly.

"Your name's Janey?" Corey said.

"No Laney," She spoke a little bit louder, but not loud enough to hear Laney.

"Caney?" Corey questioned her.

"Laney!" She shouted louder.

"Oh Laney. Cute name," She immediately blushed and smiled.

"Thanks," Laney said as the bell rang,

"Recess!" The teacher said as everyone ran except Laney who looked at the table blankly making Corey confused.

"Laney, aren't you coming out to play?" Corey asked the red head as she shook her head.

"I don't go to recess," She answered.

"Why not?" Corey sat down next to her.

"It's because kids bully me for my style." Laney had tears rolling down her eyes.

"Hey, I don't hate your style," Laney smiled a bit and got rid of her tears.

"Thanks Corey." She said as Corey grabbed her hand and led her outside. "See this isn't bad, so come on what are you waiting for," He kept hold of Laney's hand and had lots of fun playing on the swing, slide and more until Carrie and her friends behind her came towards Laney and Corey. Laney stopped swinging by stopping the swing by her feet.

"Well, Well, Well, guess who it is girls," Carrie, Kim and Konnie snickered while Larry glared at Carrie for calling her a girl. "Looks like Lamey found a friend." Corey was angry of what Carrie called her and went towards her and pushed her off the swing.

"HER NAME ISN'T LAMEY! IT'S LANEY!" Corey stood up for Laney as she smiled dreamily at him.

"You must be Corey the new boy. You seem pretty cool, how about you hang out with us. And why would you want to hang out with Laney, shes ugly and not to mention she has repulsive hair." Carrie said pointing at Laney. Corey got angry about what Carrie said about Laney while the gang was laughing at Laney. Corey pushed Carrie on the floor leaving a cut on her leg. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She shouted at the blue haired five year old.

"LANEY IS NOT UGLY! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! SHE'S WAY PRETTIER THAN YOU, NOT TO MENTION MORE NICER THAN YOU! I DO NOT NEED TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!" Corey ranted as Carrie gave him an ugly.

"Well, imagine your life a living nightmare Cowey Wiffin," Carrie said in her five year old voice as her, Larry, Kim and Konnie left.

Corey immediately went to Laney who had bruised her hand, "Hey, are you okay?" He said in his gentle voice while she nodded. "Don't worry about Carrie, she thinks she's so cool and smart, but really she's not. Your way cooler and smarter than her." Laney felt happy and secure with Corey as she gave Corey a friendly kiss.

"Thank you," Laney said as Corey hugged her tightly.

"Your my best friend, and I will always be there for you." He said as Laney hugged back.

"Were best friends?" Laney said pointing at her self.

"Well I wouldn't mind being friends with you." Corey blushed a bit.

"I'd love too Core." She hugged Corey a friendly hug as Corey's eyes lit.

"Core?"

"Yeah short for Corey. I hope you don't mind me calling you that?"

"Of course it's okay as long as I can call you Lanes." He smiled as he and her separated the hug.

"Why not," She said. They both headed back to class and sat down next to each other smiling.

"I promise for us to be the best of friends," Corey said putting his pinkie on hers.

"Me too Core." She said intertwined her pinkie with his.

"I promise." They both said laughing.

This is how their love story begin by having a promise between them.

**The End**

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S THE END! :''''( SORRY IF THE LAST CHAPTER WASN'T GREAT, BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE A BETTER VERSION WHEN I GET TIME! POSSIBLE NEXT WEEK OR THE WEEK AFTER! :D I WOULD LOVE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT OF THIS STORY WITH OVER 10,000 VIEWS! I LOVE USE GUYS! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS STORY FOR ABOUT 3 MONTHS AND I HAVE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO SUPPORTED MY STORY! I HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY WHICH IS AWESOME! I THOUGHT MANY PEOPLE WOULDN'T BE READING THIS FIC. I WILL BE GOING BACK TO WRITING ALTERNATE UNIVERSE OF GROJBAND IN APRIL! :D BYE EVERYONE AND THANKS ONCE AGAIN! **


End file.
